


Parole, parole, parole

by ishvaria



Category: House M.D., Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is - remember a second journey, Alice and Will, Castle of Taymlords on the island where time stood still, the Neal and the oblivion  of Between the Worlds... And Chase... she also remember him.</p><p>Она помнит и второе путешествие, Алису и Валета, замок Таймлордов на острове, где время застыло, Нила и небытие междумирья… И Чейза… Его она тоже помнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

** Часть 1 **

 

***

         Скорее всего, это был сон… Должен быть, потому что иначе ей придется признать, что она совершила очередную крупную ошибку в своей жизни…

 

         _\- Привет, Эмма, - он идет навстречу, как ни в чем не бывало, как будто он не умирал у нее на руках. – Как ты?_

_\- Нил…_

_\- Не бойся, это – я, не призрак и не мираж… - он улыбается так знакомо, что у нее щемит сердце._

_\- Если бы это было правдой…_

_\- Я жив, Эмма, - уже настойчивей повторяет он, - только – не знаю, где нахожусь. И выхода отсюда нет. Похоже, меня куда-то забросило, после всего этого…_

_\- Как ты можешь быть жив, если… - она медлит, не решаясь это вслух произнести, - я лично закапывала твою могилу._

_\- Этого уже не было…  Твое путешествие в Зачарованный Лес, в прошлое, изменило не только твою личную историю… Круги на воде, Эмма… - он опять улыбается, - Киллиан оценит…_

_\- Нил… тебя не было и …_

_\- Брось, Эмма, я же не в упрек! Да – меня не было, а он – был с тобой тогда, когда тебе нужен был «кто-то» рядом… Он помог тебе, так же, как помог мне… Киллиан чрезвычайно отзывчив – для пирата…_

_\- Ты ревнуешь, - уже и не вспоминая, что говорит с призраком, подначивает Эмма, - без всякого на то …_

_\- Основания или права? – прерывает он, - что ты хотела сказать, Эмма?_

_\- Повода… - находится она, - ревнуешь без повода._

_\- То, что он – в твоей постели…_

_\- Не повод… - качает головой она. Бэйлфаер пожимает плечами, - как скажешь. Как Генри? Я волнуюсь за него._

_\- Хорошо. Благодаря всем вокруг… - Эмма подходит ближе, стараясь разглядеть сквозь струящийся туман его глаза, - если ты – жив и это – не сон… как мне отыскать тебя?_

_\- Найди своего Принца… - шелестит в ответ, и сквозь густеющий туман доносится его, - я постараюсь еще раз связаться с тобой… найди меня, Эмма…_

 

         - Вот черт! – она с досадой садится в кровати, искоса глядя на безмятежно храпящего рядом пирата. – Что я делаю…

\- Что?! – на звук ее голоса вскидывается он, - Свон?! Ты чего? Кошмар приснился? Иди сюда, ложись…

Не двинувшись, Эмма  чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону, - это был Нил…

Тут же сев, Киллиан обнимает ее здоровой рукой, - понимаю, милая, мне тоже ужасно не хватает Бэя… Ты скучаешь…

\- Ты не понял, это – был Нил… - чеканит она слова, пытаясь объяснить свои ощущения, - не сон… Он сказал, что жив, что все изменилось из-за нашего путешествия в прошлое… Круги на воде… сказал, что ты – поймешь… - помедлив, Эмма настойчиво повторяет, - Ты знаешь, где он может быть?

\- Нет, Эмма, прости, - избегая ее пристального взгляда, бормочет он, - да и, скорее всего,  это был просто сон, а все остальное ты домыслила…

\- Крюк! – резкий, как удар хлыста, тон, - о чем ты мне не рассказываешь?!

\- Ни о чем! – пират тоже умеет быть упрямым, - здесь нет никаких страшных тайн, Свон, или Большого Зла… Все банально и просто – ты скучаешь по отцу своего ребенка, пусть он и бросил тебя и вы  не виделись десять лет, вот тебе кошмары и снятся. Иди ко мне, мы можем еще пару часов продремать…

Эмма неохотно возвращается в постель, устраиваясь рядом, он же очень старается не пустить воспоминания, всколыхнутые фразой, случайно брошенной  ей…

 

         _\- Я видел, как ты поднялся на борт, Бэй, вылезай! – отбросив крышку рундука, капитан Крюк рассматривает совсем уже взрослого сына любимой женщины и заклятого врага. – Вылезай, я сказал, знание заповедных уголков корабля не дает тебе право быть на нем._

_\- Ты опять сдашь меня Пэну? – недовольным тоном осведомляется тот, не делая попыток следовать распоряжениям капитана._

_\- А есть причины? – крюком подхватив за шиворот своего воспитанника, пират вытаскивает его наружу, - ты же меня знаешь, Бэй, без прибыли и пальцем лишний раз не шевельну. Чего приперся-то? С Пэном у вас, вроде, ровно все – ты его мальчишек не трогаешь, он – тебя…_

_\- Тебе здесь – не надоело? – внезапно вот так, прямо в лоб, спрашивает Бэйлфаер. – В этой чертовой Неверландии…_

_\- Даже если и да… - осторожничает капитан, - то это никого  не касается._

_\- Я не по указке Пэна  пришел, - мрачно сообщает Бэй, - мне… Киллиан, мне нужна твоя помощь…_

_\- Ого! – вполне искренне восхищается тот, - куда тебя понесло! Пэна даже я убить не в состоянии, а очень хочется! Увы, как говорится, ничем не могу… но, спасибо, что вспомнил про меня…_

_\- Кончай трепаться! – резко обрывает его Бэй, - и послушай меня. Я нашел путь отсюда… но без тебя вряд ли справлюсь… Ты – со мной?_

_Наверное, впервые за весь разговор, капитан смотрит на своего бывшего подопечного совсем иначе – парень почти взрослый, немного лохматый и усишки с бороденкой лучше ликвидировать там, где можно будет найти хотя бы зачатки цивилизации.  Он практически перестал быть похожим на его Милу – образ размылся, как в туманном стекле, и перед ним стоит, напряженно вытянувшись, жилистый, может, немного не в форме, молодой мужчина со злыми усталыми глазами на мрачном лице._

_\- С тобой, Бэй, - посерьезнев, отзывается капитан, - конечно, с тобой…_

_\- Хорошо, - не давая втянуть себя в сантименты,  отрезает тот, - тогда, нам  нужна русалка. Причем, не злая и мстительная, а …_

_\- Готовая к сотрудничеству? – предполагает внезапно развеселившийся пират. – Ты луну с неба не хочешь, Бэй, это – проще…_

_\- Сам знаю! Потому и пришел к тебе… Ты… - он мнется, - ты – это ты, Киллиан, от тебя вон даже Динь-Динь в восторге. То и дело – интересуется, когда ты снова на берег спустишься…_

_\- Да у тебя самого все прекрасно выйдет, - подбадривает его пират, причем, совершенно искреннее, - ты у нас парень видный получился… Как у вас с Вэнди то?_

_\- Никак! – ощетинивается Бэй. Крюк, присвистнув, достает из кармана неизменного плаща фляжку с ромом, - ничего, Бэй, не огорчайся… Понимаю, так всегда говорят – в таких случаях, но просто поверь мне – ты свою девушку еще не встретил… Вот выберемся – и тогда…_

_\- Мне от отца надо скрыться, - бурчит тот, отхлебывая ром, - чтобы не нашел… какие уж тут…_

_\- Да ладно, для этого всегда время найдется, - бездумно откликается капитан, - когда мы встретились с Милой… - он осекается, с некоторой опаской глядя на молчаливого Бэя. Тот кивает, - мама была не с тобой, знаю, и – у нее уже был я… Ты мне рассказывал эту историю, Киллиан, и не один раз…_

_\- Так для чего тебе русалка в полной боевой готовности? – меняет тему пират._

_\- Чтобы вернуться туда, откуда пришел… в Мир без Магии…_

_\- Чудесно… А что я там забыл, ну, кроме, чудика-брата?_

_\- Ты сможешь уплыть, куда захочешь, и я больше не буду висеть у тебя на шее…_

_\- Круги на воде, Бэй, - задумчиво глядя в одну точку,  произносит Киллиан, - не появляются просто так, для них всегда есть причина, у а них – последствия…_

 

         Причина и последствия… Похоже, что Эмма права и Бэй… тьфу ты – Нил, жив и находится где-то между измерениями…

 

 

         - Ты куда? – ее вопрос настигает его на пороге, - Крюк?

\- У меня, вообще-то, красавица, имя есть, - пытается «перевести стрелки» он, - и уж коли мы живем – не в сказке…

\- Ты мне все утро мозги пудришь, - без обиняков сообщает она, - и хочешь, чтобы я поверила в то, что все везде хорошо? Пони, радуга и голубое небо?

\- Хотел зайти к твоему отцу, - хмуро объясняет он под ее выжидающим взглядом, - мы договорились с ним…

\- Вы бы лучше поискали себе какую-нибудь работу, - неожиданно буднично предлагает она, - в нашем захолустье одному шерифу-то делать нечего, а тут еще и помощник… Кстати, ты мог бы выходить в море на ловлю креветок, вон, гномы же не возражают, что Регина их заставила трубопровод с канализацией менять…

От таких разговоров Киллиану вмиг делается скучно… какие, к черту, креветки! Он выйдет в море только капитаном своего Веселого Роджера! И где он теперь… Тоскливо вздохнув, пират кивает Эмме, привычно успокаивая, - я подумаю, что можно сделать с этим, Свон…

Она подходит ближе, - не надо «думать», Киллиан, делай… или – не делай, выбор прост.

\- У тебя все просто, Свон, - также тихо откликается он, - даже самое невыносимое… ты делаешь переживаемым…

\- Киллиан…

\- Забудь… - встряхнувшись, он уже улыбается, - все нормально, милая. Я пойду, пожалуй, а то, неровен час, еще что-нибудь компрометирующее наболтаю… - почти мимоходом поцеловав ее на прощание, он скрывается за дверью. Эмма еще слышит, как он спускается по ступенькам… квартиру Мэри-Маргарет они используют в качестве «личных апартаментов», чтобы не попадаться многочисленным родственникам на глаза в большом доме Регины. Это было почти идеальным решением, на первое время, хотя сына Эмма стала видеть, определенно, реже.

         Лавка Голда прямо по дороге к офису шерифа и что заставляет ее все-таки толкнуть дверь, она и самой себе объяснить не может… На мелодичный перезвон колокольчика из подсобки появляется Бэлль.

\- Эмма! Хорошо, что зашла, идем – выпьешь со мной чаю и поболтаем…

\- Нет, - мягко высвобождаясь из ее более, чем просто цепкой, хватки, Эмма пытается улыбнуться, - я к мистеру Голду зашла, он здесь?

\- Увы, - улыбается та, - они заседают в городском совете, по какому-то очередному неотложному поводу. Инициатива Регины. А что – у тебя что-то случилось?

\- Нет… - не двигаясь с места, качает она головой, - мне бы просто поговорить с Румпель… - она обрывает себя, исправляясь, - мистером Голдом.

\- Ну, его не будет очень долго, по опыту знаю, - сообщает Бэлль, выходя из-за прилавка, - может, все-таки, расскажешь мне, Эмма?

\- Да… нечего рассказывать… не знаю… - она садится на предложенный Бэлль стул. – Сколько раз ты думала, что мистер Голд погиб… почему ты была уверена в обратном, всегда? Даже после нашего возвращения из Неверландии…

\- Уверенность… - Бэлль улыбается, - это не то слово, Эмма… У меня не было ничего – ни фактов, ни подтверждений… просто я – знала, что Румпель жив и вернется ко мне.

\- Снова эта катавасия с «поверь в себя и сказка оживет», - бормочет Эмма, отпивая принесенный предусмотрительной Бэлль чай. – Почему все не может быть понятным и простым!

\- Потому что – тогда это перестанет быть сказкой, Эмма. Что тебя тревожит?

\- Нил… - наконец, произносит вслух она, - он нашел меня сегодня, во сне. Не уверена, что это был сон, скорее – наоборот, как во время нашего с Мэри Маргарет путешествия в Зачарованный Лес.

\- Он просил о чем-то?

\- Вытащить его оттуда, где  он сейчас, - поправив непослушную прядь, она продолжает, - я так и не поняла – как… А еще он сказал, что я должна найти _своего принца_ и лишь тогда его можно будет спасти.  И я не понимаю, что это значит.

\- Может, лучше спросить об этом Белоснежку? – осторожно напоминает Бэлль, но Эмма лишь усмехается.

\- Ей сейчас совсем не до этого, маленький Нил отнимает все силы. Ты ведь была принцессой до… всего того, что у тебя случилось в жизни.

\- До того, как я ушла к Румпелю, - с улыбкой кивает та. – Хорошо, послушай… Когда в Наследном Доме рождается девочка, венценосный отец должен заранее подумать о том, кто займет его место в будущем.

\- И он находит мужа для своей дочери – младенца?

\- Да, все верно. Предложения поступают от всех соседей, у кого есть малолетние мальчики, иногда – и издалека.

\- Но… - Эмма в нерешительности смотрит на свою собеседницу, - как быть, если принцесса, повзрослев, не захочет выходить замуж за своего принца?

\- Все зависит… - Бэлль пожимает плечами, - от семей, их взглядов на соблюдение традиций… От упорства самой принцессы.

\- Значит, если  династический брак не состоялся, каждый идет своей дорогой?

\- И да, и нет… Все дело в том, что в судьбах у обоих уже прописаны жизни друг друга,  - видя непонимающий взгляд Эммы она поясняет, - в Большой Книги Судеб, Эмма. Это значит, что так или иначе, но ваши пути пересекутся…

\- Значит, у меня тоже был какой-то принц?

\- Об этом тебе точно лучше узнать у своих родителей…  

 

 

         - Приятель… - пират устраивается на стуле верхом, появившись в офисе шерифа в явном разброде.  Дэвид с сочувствием взглянув на него, подвинул ему свой свежий кофе.

\- Что, с Эммой цапнулся? Бывает, она у нас – девушка с характером…

\- Ты можешь помочь мне в одном деле? Это не касается Эммы… вернее, не так, как может казаться…

\- Расскажи-ка все по порядку, приятель…

\- Да, мистер Джонс, - раздается от двери и мистер Голд, не спеша, проходит внутрь, - поделитесь с нами – вашими планами.

\- Чего вы хотите, Голд? – не слишком приветливо отзывается Дэвид, тот пожимает плечами в своеобычной манере, - Ничего, что бы вы не могли мне предоставить. Мистер Джонс, мы вас слушаем…

\- При тебе, Крокодил, я ничего говорить не буду! – решительно отрезает пират, прочнее усаживаясь на своем стуле.

\- Тогда, может, я начну? – все также неторопливо, не замечая явной агрессии Киллиана и скрытой неприязни Дэвида, продолжает Голд. – Эмме сегодня приснился странный сон, она пересказала его  вам, мистер Джонс, он касался Бэя…

\- Что-то я совсем ничего не понимаю! – Дэвид достает из ящика стола бутылку виски, - прости, приятель, рома не держу. Но на трезвую голову в ваших дебрях не разберешься…

\- Откуда ты знаешь, Крокодил… - Крюк обрывает себя под снисходительным взглядом Румпельштильсхена, - да… конечно, о чем это я… Нил прошел в сон Эммы… не спрашивай, Дэвид! – перебивает он того, - я и сам прекрасно помню – где именно сейчас находится Бэй. Но дело в том, что в прошлом мы… изменили прошлое. И хоть все, что случилось с вами с Мэри-Маргарет, нам удалось восстановить, все пошло иначе…

\- И Нил теперь жив?

\- Не знаю… - качает головой пират, отпивая из своей фляжки, - возможно, у него появилась лазейка, чтобы послать сообщение…

\- Оттуда,  мистер Джонс? – с жадным нетерпением спрашивает Голд, - вы ведь точно знаете – где он!

\- Не знаю… - Киллиан медлит, не торопясь объяснить, - это было странное место…

 

         _Это было странное место, словно пространство вокруг вывернули наизнанку, встряхнули и, на всякий случай, еще и перемешали, в миксере…_

_\- Мистер Сми! – капитан пытается удержать штурвал, но это совершенно бессмысленно, потому что отсутствуют привычные ориентиры, даже вода и небо. «Веселый Роджер» будто несет сквозь ничто, и конца и края этому не видно. – Мистер Сми! Спустить все паруса, иначе мы останемся ни с чем._

_\- Капитан! Зачем нам надо было соваться сюда?! – красная шапка в здешнем освещении приняла странно бурый цвет, - Бэй всегда подводит нас!_

_Киллиан не возразил, просто заехал тому кулаком по носу, тот взвыл, но заткнулся._

_\- Киллиан! – предмет их спора собственной персоной появляется на палубе, - нам нужно строго придерживаться курса, иначе мы отсюда не выберемся…_

_\- Иди вниз! – цепляясь за ванты, Джонс успевает ухватить того за воротник, когда очередной порыв не-ветра едва не переворачивает корабль вверх тормашками. – Черт, Бэй, я не могу держать корабль и тебя!_

_\- А тебе и не нужно! – резко реагирует Нил, - Ты должен следовать карте и больше ничего…_

_\- Черт тебя возьми, Бэй! – наконец, взрывается Киллиан, - мы сорвались по твоей просьбе, так что – будь любезен, хотя бы раз, подумать о ком-то еще!_

_\- Я думаю! Только этим и занимался последние годы, - он тоже теряет контроль, - меня достал этот остров и мелкие злобные мальчишки. Нам нужно придерживаться маршрута и тогда… - он остановился, вглядываясь в быстро приближающийся смерч, - Киллиан, его надо обойти._

_\- Да? А летать ты мою крошку можешь быстро научить?! – язвительность в голосе капитана  ощущается на физическом уровне._

_\- Капитан! – истошный крик мистера Сми отвлекает их от спора. Крюк перехватывает штурвал, выворачивая его в немыслимом направлении, Бэйфайер, закрепив свернутые паруса, забирается на мачту._

_\- Это Пэн? – Киллиан с трудом удерживает штурвал, - Бэй? Это – Пэн?_

_\- Да, - отрывисто отвечает тот, - видимо, фокус с часами не прошел… Капитан, нам придется вынырнуть прямо сейчас._

_\- Стой, ты же говорил, если вынырнуть не там – это будет куча неприятностей!_

_\- Так, по крайней мере, мы сумеем выжить, - бубнит Бэй, доставая небольшую склянку с порошком, что удалось получить от Ариэль. Русалкам, в отличие от всех остальных, не нужны бобы, чтобы путешествовать между измерениями, достаточно лишь их личной магии._

_\- Погоди, Бэй, - Киллиан снова выворачивает штурвал, уходя от разбушевавшегося смерча имени Пэна. – Мы еще можем попробовать уйти, не выходя из этого твоего подпространства._

_\- Я не вернусь к нему! – в голосе Нила слышатся истерические нотки, Крюк немного удивленно кивает, - конечно, нет, Бэй. Я этого не допущу._

 

         - Вы слишком далеко забрались в ваших воспоминаниях, мистер Джонс, - проницательные глаза Румпельштильсхена возвращают его в реальность, - может, это и неплохо, но – время поджимает…

\- Твои штучки, Крокодил, - бурчит Крюк, продолжая, - если выйти из подпространства «не там», окажешься «нигде». Думаю, Нил именно там.

\- Как нам попасть туда?

\- Я не знаю…

 

 

         - Мэри-Маргарет… - Эмма медлит на пороге дома Регины, - мама… Мне нужно спросить тебя кое-о-чем…  - Мэри-Маргарет поглощена кормлением маленького Нила и вообще плохо воспринимает происходящее вокруг.

\- Эмма! Посмотри, Нил, кто пришел к нам! Регина уже отправила Генри в школу, вы немного разминулись.

\- Я встречу его и заберу к  себе до вечера, - кивает она, усаживаясь рядом, - привет, Нил… - от этих простых слов сжимается сердце. – Мама, скажи мне, тот обычай, что принят в королевских домах, вы тоже не обошли его стороной?

\- О чем ты, Эмма?

\- Когда рождается девочка, то ей находят мужа. У соседей или друзей, чтобы он стал наследником престола, - пересказывает Эмма то, что услышала от Бэлль. – Так у меня был такой принц?

\- Возможно… - Белоснежка в растерянности пожимает плечами, - мы с твоим отцом обсуждали это и, кажется, он даже предлагал несколько знакомых семей, но все так далеко, на окраинах Зачарованного Леса, и даже дальше… Дэвид писал им, ответы приходили, но потом на нас обрушились все эти новости от мистера Голда и стало совсем не до того… Может, лучше спросить у твоего отца?

\- А тебя – не доставать, - улыбаясь, Эмма смотрела, как Мэри-Маргарет укладывает младенца в кроватку. – Хорошо, я спрошу у Дэвида…

 

         Руля по знакомым улицам, Эмма задумалась, вспоминая... Ее мало тяготило постоянное одиночество, хотя, как все дети Системы, она мечтала о большом и уютном доме. Но все, что удавалось вырвать из лап злодейки-судьбы, оканчивалось ничем. С Нилом, казалось, все будет иначе… Талахасси и  Генри… вот и все, что осталось… Пальцы без ее участия  нашли серебряное колесико брелка-подвески, что с недавних пор вернулся к ней… Эмма тряхнула головой, не желая впускать воспоминания в сердце. После Нила она стойко не доверяла мужчинам, не подпуская их близко. Лишь однажды – выдержка погорела…

\- _Кэмерон…_ \- кажется, она снова слышит его… этот голос, его глаза… они преследовали ее во сне… - _Кэмерон, сегодня вторник…_ \- воспоминания, одно за другим, лавиной обрушиваются на нее, не давая вздохнуть…

 

         _После отсидки самым лучшим было – сменить имя, в чем помогли старые связи, а фармакологическая лаборатория – и близко не стояла с привычной для нее обстановкой, схватывала же она всегда  все на лету…_

_В голове немного звенит, в глазах все плывет – обеззараживание плохо помогает и тошнота подступает к горлу. Кто-то тащит ее из-под обломков, громко выкрикивая ее имя – Чейз, ее коллега, приятный в общем-то парень._

_\- Кэмерон, ты как? – он с тревогой ощупывает ее и не только глазами, - не ранена?_

_\- Нет, что произошло? – с трудом сев, она опирается на него, - кажется, мы смешали не те компоненты…_

_\- Смешно, - Чейз уже улыбается, ненавязчиво притягивая ее  к себе, Эмма не сопротивляется, пересекшись взглядами, они на миг замирают. – Ты уверена в том, что мы делаем?_

_\- Не делай этого сейчас, Чейз, - ему в губы произносит она, - не строй из себя семинариста-первогодка._

_\- Никогда им не был…_

 

         Задумавшись, Эмма едва не врезалась в высокий поребрик и, чертыхнувшись, останавливается на подъезде к городскому парку. Когда не хочешь вспоминать – память, словно нарочно, открывает свои самые сокровенные уголки, вытаскивая на свет то, о чем и думать забыл.

 

         _\- Ты хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? – его вопрос застает ее врасплох, у них все идет слишком хорошо, чтобы менять. Самой себе Эмма говорит, что они «друзья с привилегиями», которые проводят время в постели ко взаимному удовольствию, ничего больше. Потому что, если позволить себе поверить… снова… Нил, Талахасси – Эмма крепче зажмуривается, чтобы не думать… Ладонь Чейза накрывает ее глаза, - Кэм… я серьезно… Мне мало того, что сейчас между нами. Ты нужна мне, я хочу быть с тобой…_

_\- Остановись! – она прерывает его, накрыв его ладонь своей, - не говори того, о чем потом пожалеешь. Я не хочу, слышишь, не хочу сложностей, а отношения – это всегда сложно._

_\- Кэм…_

_\- Нет! – выскользнув из кровати, она принимается быстро одеваться, продолжая говорить, - ты все испортил! У нас был прекрасный способ – получить удовольствие, расслабиться, дать друг другу что-то… А теперь…_

_\- Что – теперь, Кэм? – Чейз тоже начинает злиться, - ты намереваешься всю жизнь «порхать»? Жизнь без «отношений» невозможна, Кэм, ты связываешься с людьми, зависишь от них…_

_\- Я – нет! Меня вполне устраивает то, как я живу и я больше не позволю никому мне все испортить!_

_\- Кэмерон… - тон Чейза меняется, как и взгляд, - кто-то так сильно обидел тебя… Что он сделал с тобой?_

_\- Ничего! – резко отрезает она, накидывая куртку, - это не касается тебя… Нам было хорошо, жаль – что ты решил все это прекратить._

 

         Обнаружив, что дошла до пруда с утками, Эмма устраивается на скамейке, где совсем недавно сообщала Генри плохие новости. Уже и не сопротивляясь, она просто продолжает вспоминать…

 

         _\- Кэмерон… - он догоняет ее уже на станции метро, - постой…_

_\- Я тебе уже все сказала, Чейз! – с досадой потирая ушибленный в спешке локоть, отзывается она, - я не пойду с тобой на свидание…_

_\- Хорошо… - с улыбкой произносит он, - ты все решила, пусть так. Но это не мешает мне думать иначе. И – делиться своими мыслями с тобой. Сегодня – вторник. Ты мне нравишься…_

_\- А ты мне – нет! – бурчит она, - увидимся в следующий вторник…_

_Недели сменялись одна за другой и только вторники оставались неизменными. Иногда к словам Чейз добавлял букет ее любимых чайных роз или чашку капучино с круасаном. Но, в основном, это всегда было одно и то же, - Сегодня – вторник, Кэм. Хочу напомнить тебе – ты мне нравишься._

_И, что скрывать, медленно, но верно, его стратегия действовала – Эмма подсознательно ждала вторник, чтобы услышать – снова – его слова…_

 

         Утки закрякали слишком громко споря о том, чей кусок булки плывет по течению, тем самым возвращая Эмму из небытия. Какая, к черту, разница – из-за чего она оставила Чейза позади, даже если он и мог стать «тем самым» - случиться этому было не суждено! Она решительно поднялась, направляясь к машине – нужно, наконец, заехать к Дэвиду. Но воспоминания, вернувшись однажды, вовсе не торопятся уходить…

 

         _\- В нашей лаборатории ЧП – пропал очень ценный экспериментальный препарат…  Мне хотелось бы знать, кто работал с ним последним… - шеф лаборатории уже просмотрел журнал и теперь выразительно смотрит на  нее. Эмма упрямо молчит, и неожиданно поднимается Чейз._

_\- Похоже, что это был я, сэр. Могу заверить, что я вернул все в хранилище._

_\- Тем не менее, я вынужден занести этот инцидент в ваше личное дело, это еще одно предупреждение, Чейз…_

_\- Я помню, спасибо._

_После собрания Эмма вылетает из зала, он едва успевает за ней, - подожди!_

_\- Чего, Чейз, пока ты меня еще раз спасешь?! Не нуждаюсь – в рыцарях! Справлюсь – сама._

_\- Пока у тебя это отвратительно выходит, - он сердится, - Кэм, я не стараюсь запереть тебя или в какие-то рамки загнать, просто – уберечь… Позволь мне сделать это…_

_\- Отстань от меня, Чейз! – выдернув ладонь из его руки, она с досадой договаривает, - мне не хотелось бросать все здесь, но ты не оставляешь выбора!_

_\- Ты передумаешь, Кэмерон, - глядя со странной смесью печали и симпатии с глазах, Чейз качает головой, - только вот я не буду ждать вечно…_

 

         - Дэвид! – в офисе шерифа так многолюдно, что Эмма в растерянности останавливается на пороге, - о, как! А чего это вы – да еще в такой компании, тут делаете?

\- Эмма… пришла проверить, как здесь налажена работа, - Дэвид как бы ненароком убирает виски в стол.

\- Нет, поговорить с тобой. Но, как я вижу, тебе не до меня.

\- Свон, мы сейчас уйдем, - жизнерадостно объявляет пират, - правда, Крокодил?

\- Ну, смотря – о чем мисс Свон так хочет поговорить с нашим Прекрасным Принцем, - рассудительно замечает Румпель, - предположу, что это может касаться Бэя…

\- Нет, мистер Голд! – отрезает она, - Нила это никак не касается, так что…

\- Пошли, Крокодил, - уже и не споря со своей … а, действительно, кто она ему – мелькнула шальная мысль, но Киллиан, привычно загнав ее куда подальше, поднялся, уводя с собой и Румпельштильсхена.

\- Что, дочь? – Дэвид, присев на край стола, всматривается в усталое лицо, - выглядишь как-то не очень…

\- Спасибо, папочка! – язвительно отзывается она, - я к тебе за … советом, наверное… Ну, во всяком случае, за ответами точно.

\- Рассказывай, я слушаю…

 

 

 

***

         - И ты собралась туда одна, Свон?! – она молчит в ответ и Крюк продолжает возмущаться, - есть более простые способы самоубийства!

\- Хочешь со мной? – дождавшись паузы, просто спрашивает она

\- А это – обсуждается? – хмыкает он, открывая перед ней дверь лавки Голда, - Не уверен, что просить о помощи – его… хорошая идея…

\- Нил – сын Румпеля, Киллиан, - Эмма проходит в заднюю комнату, - мистер Голд…

\- Значит, Бэй обещал еще раз связаться с вами, Эмма… - Румпельштильсхен смотрит так знакомо – чуть склонив голову, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то своему, - не сказал – когда?

\- Нет… - она уже давно перестала удивляться хоть чему-то в этом городе, - и сказал, что попробует…

\- Тогда, может, приступим? – Румпель указывает приглашающим жестом на диван.

\- Собираешься прикорнуть, Свон? – на его бравурный энтузиазм, Эмма лишь пожимает плечами. - Ты знаешь другой способ – попасть в Зачарованный лес? Мистер Голд любезно согласился переместить меня, и тебя – при желании, в тела нас самих, во время нашего с тобой квеста. Уже после того, как мы все исправили…

\- Чудненько! А ничего, что мы опять будем там, где тебя нет даже в проекте, а я – в двух экземплярах, да еще и с Крокодилом за плечами. Без обид, Голд.

\- Какие уж тут обиды, мистер Джонс, - с привычной долей ехидства отзывается Румпель.

\- Именно Румпельштильсхен нам и поможет в Зачарованном лесу, - Эмма рассуждает так, как будто уже все решила, что, впрочем, так и есть. – Только он способен переместить нас вперед по временной шкале и мы окажемся там, где хотим – в Зачарованном лесу «сейчас».

\- У меня остался один маленький вопросик – как мы вернемся? – молчаливую «игру в гляделки» пират понимает верно, - никак, значит… Милая, - разворачивается он к Эмме, - а с Генри и папой/мамой ты уже простилась?

\- Отвали, Крюк! – резко реагирует она, - тебя никто следом не тянет, одна справлюсь! Не нуждаюсь в рыцарях!

\- Я – пират, детка! И не выслушиваю указаний от всяких принцесс! Я иду с тобой и на этот раз это – не обсуждается!

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно соглашается она, - я буду рада, если ты составишь мне там компанию… снова.

\- Вы закончили с предварительными ласками? – напоминает о себе Румпель, - Эмма, вы должны найти семью, что проживала на границе Зачарованного леса, когда прибудете в наше время, разумеется. Семья – Таймлорды, Хранители времени и пространства, у них есть возможность перемещаться так, как рассказывал капитан. Одно но – для успешного открытия портала нужна вода… много воды…

\- Океан… - невнятно произносит пират, - значит, будет нужен Веселый Роджер…

\- Ты сможешь его достать?

\- Дорогуша, я его на возможность открытия перехода сюда променял, а не в аренду сдал… - на что Эмма пожимает плечами, - Будто тебя кто-то просил… - впрочем, оборвав себя под его пристальным взглядом.

\- Сделаем так – после того, как попадем в настоящее время в Зачарованном лесу, я пойду на поиски нужных нам людей, а ты – вернешь свой корабль. Где-нибудь посередине встретимся…

\- Она совсем  ума лишилась, Крокодил, ты ее околдовал? – с досадой стукнув крюком по косяку, пират обращается к мистеру Голду, - она вообще не понимает – куда мы попадем…

\- Я понимаю, Крюк! Я там была! – заводится она, он снова не остается в долгу, - Была?! Два раза! С мамой и со мной! Свон, пойми, это даже не та прогулка, что была у нас  с тобой недавно – там, считай, мы по заповеднику прогулялись, с парой эффектных аттракционов. Не смотри на меня, я знаю, что эти слова означают, - от ее промелькнувшей улыбки он немного притихает, - здесь, в настоящем, все будет иначе. Потому что – там так давно никого из нас нет, что…

\- А свято место, мисс Свон, не бывает пусто… - напоминает о себе Румпель, - и то, что вы собираетесь сделать – не прогулка в парке и даже не спасательная акция… Это – поединок, бой, если хотите, не за жизнь Бэя – он уже мертв… За его душу… На такое способны единицы… Вспомните Орфея…

\- Это что-то из Древней Греции, - бурчит малообразованная американка с корнями в Сказочной стране, - не говорите мне, что и Олимп теперь в Зачарованном лесу стоит.

\- Нет, от Эллады нас отделяет океан, - совершенно серьезно отзывается мистер Голд, - думаю, капитану довелось бывать там…

\- Давно… - явно о чем-то личном вспомнив, Киллиан хмурится, - в другой жизни, мистер Голд…

\- Да, у всех нас была «другая» жизнь, - неожиданно чутко откликается Румпель, ловя полный общих воспоминаний взгляд пирата. – Что ни коим образом не отменяет эту, мистер Джонс.  Если вы – решитесь, не будет пути назад, вернуться вы сможете только вместе с Бэйлфайером, непосредственно оттуда, где он сейчас и только с помощью Таймлордов. Им ведомы те пути, что лежат извне пространств, измерений и времени. Им не нужны волшебные бобы, чтобы пересекать барьер, это у них в крови.

\- А как же все то, что было тут… - Эмма вдруг осознает всю серьезность того, на что она собралась решиться, - если мы не вернемся из прошлого…

\- Ничего не случится, - качает головой Румпель, - Зелена к тому времени уже была побеждена, в прошлом вы исправили все то, что натворили и ваши родители, мисс Свон, благополучно встретились и влюбились. А значит – вы родились и Проклятье было наложено и снято… Ваше исчезновение здесь не изменит временной линии, а при удачном исходе… - он едва заметно переводит дух, - я надеюсь, что у вас получится, Эмма… потому что…

\- Я сделаю все, мистер Голд, - перебивает его она, - вы же это знаете…

\- Пожалуй… - проницательные глаза Румпеля останавливаются на угрюмо молчащем пирате, - и вы, мистер Джонс, тоже… как ни странно…

\- Жизнь вообще та еще стерва, - усмехается Киллиан, - с оригинальным чувством юмора… Давай, Крокодил, раскручивай свой магический шар…

 

 

         Знакомый подвал в замке Румпельштильсхена, волшебная палочка в руке – ощущение дежа вю не проходит… Рев ветра усиливается, портал качает энергию из всего, до чего может дотянуться…

\- Свон! – стараясь перекричать все нарастающий шум, пират наклоняется к ней, - это в наши планы явно не входило! Что дальше?!

\- Должен появиться Румпельштильсхен! – с трудом проговаривает его имя Эмма, - он хотел узнать – про Нила…

\- Ах, так вы еще здесь! – гримасничая и жеманничая, Румпель останавливается рядом с Эммой и четкое «Крокодил» слышит не только она. – Капитан Крюк, вы прямо-таки испытываете мое терпение, за сегодняшний день – вы почти исчерпали его!  

\- Вы должны нам помочь, еще раз! – Эмма почти кричит и Румпель, шевельнув, кажется, лишь пальцем, заставляет смерч портала умолкнуть.

\- И почему это, дорогуша? Вы так подпортили прошлое, что я отчаянно желаю, чтобы будущее сохранилось хотя бы в последовательности событий. А ты хочешь еще о чем-то попросить…

\- Отправьте нас не в мир без магии, а вперед во времени здесь, в Зачарованном лесу.

\- Насколько – вперед? Будущее всегда сложно предвидеть – оно изменчиво и туманно, еще труднее в него попасть – по этим же причинам. Для чего вам туда, Спасительница?

\- Чтобы вернуть Нила… - откровенно признается Эмма, - это в ваших интересах, мистер… Румпель.

\- Нил? Кто такой Нил? – Эмма закатывает глаза, - ну да, вы же еще не знаете… Я хотела сказать – Бея… вернуть Бэя.

\- Ты знаешь – как? – жадно интересуется он, - или ты надеешься на чью-то помощь? Чью?! – требовательно повторяет он, ухватив Эмму за руку, - кого именно тебе так позарез нужно найти в будущем?

\- Вам этого не объяснить, Румпель, - устало отзывается она, - прошу, просто сделайте еще одно нам одолжение… лично – мне.

\- Это – опасная сделка, Спасительница, ты ведь знаешь, что магии без цены не бывает.

\- Да! – сжав губы, Эмма выдерживает пристальный взгляд Румпельштильсхена, - я готова ее заплатить.

\- Хорошо, - вдруг легко соглашается он, - я вам помогу. Правда, не ручаюсь в точности…

Вихрь закручивается вдруг в другую сторону, втягивая в себя все, до чего успевает дотянуться, из зеленого делаясь голубым, а потом и белым, до рези в глазах.

\- Пора! – голос тонет в реве силового потока, Эмма, скорее, угадывает, чем слышит и кивает, делая знак пирату.

\- Спасибо, мистер Голд! – успевает прокричать она, прежде, чем белый смерч засасывает ее вместе с пиратом.  Внезапно все стихает и  Румпельштильсхен оглядывается вокруг в некоторой задумчивости, - мистер Голд… как интересно звучит…

****


	2. Part 2

** Часть 2 **

 

***

         Приземление вышло, мягко говоря, неудачным… лодыжка подвернулась и теперь больно на нее наступать. Опять везде сплошные колючки, словно Зачарованный лес состоит только из хвойных пород… Эмма чихает, бурча, - слишком уж чистый воздух… сплошная аллергия от него.

\- Свон, ты уже начала ныть? – отряхнувшись от веток, капитан выходит из-за ближайшего поваленного дерева, - здорово упали! Давай смотреть – туда ли мы попали…

\- Если – чуть раньше, то не забудь, что и здесь ты тоже есть, - отчего-то понизив голос, напоминает она, - ну, и я – тоже…

\- Ага, и Кора, и Белоснежка…- соглашается пират, - и еще чертова куча народа в центре озера, на острове. Во всей остальной части Леса должны были жить орки… А я их не то – не вижу, но даже и не слышу…

\- Ты же сам говорил, что здешние земли не будут пустовать – всегда найдется тот, кто готов «взять на себя ответственность», а на деле – просто устроиться поудобнее, - заправив джинсы в высокие ботинки полувоенного образца и решительно одернув куртку, Эмма собирается идти. Киллиан, присев на то самое поваленное дерево и с тщанием прикурив, любопытствует, - Ну и куда ты собралась?

\- На границу, - с простодушием дебила-переростка отзывается она, - ведь Голд сказал, что нужный нам Дом находится на окраине Зачарованного леса…

\- Ну да – гриб-то круглый! – вспоминает слышанное очень давно и в другом измерении пират – ты пойми, нам нужен проводник или, на худой конец, просто источник информации, чтобы в курс дела нас ввести. Даже в компьютерных играх предусмотрена «легенда канона», - заканчивает он второпях под ее насмешливо-изумленным взглядом. – Брось, Свон, я с твоим Генри несколько часов в его видеоигры резался… Я победил, кстати, спасибо, что спросила…

\- И где мы возьмем посреди леса проводника? – усевшись на корточки, Эмма рассматривает сам Лес, словно чувствуя Силу везде, в Лесу и его обитателях…- Там кто-то есть… надеюсь, ты удовлетворишься…

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - переходит на скабрезности он, - если тебя рядом не будет…

\- Тише! Киллиан, пригнись! – просвистевшая стрела еще вибрирует древком с веселеньким хвостовым оперением, - Это что, люди Робина?

\- Совсем не обязательно быль Вольным стрелком, что использовать лук и стрелы на охоте… - из густого кустарника появляется крупная и весьма решительная особа. – Алиса… наверное, слышали обо мне… Эмма.

\- Из Страны Чудес? – уточняет на всякий случай она, - конечно, зачитывалась вашими приключениями…

\- По дороге, если будет время, я вам расскажу то, чего никто не знает… Только надо найти Уилла…

\- Уилла? – переспрашивает Эмма, краем глаза  наблюдая за пиратом, чтобы не смылся. Алиса кивает, - Валета Червей, Уилла Скарлетта… Он должен проверить дорогу…

\- Откуда вы вообще здесь взялись? – с подозрением уставившись на нее, допытывается Эмма, Алиса же улыбается.

\- Это долгая история…

\- Короткую версию… - не отстает та. – Почему вы ждете нас здесь, это засада?

\- Что ты, я хочу помочь! – торопливо возражает Алиса, - вы не пройдете до края Зачарованного леса в одиночку, тут обязательно нужен проводник. Сайрус сказал, что вы будете здесь…

\- Сайрус? – озадаченно переспрашивает Эмма, явно перебирая в голове знакомые ей сказки.

\- Ее муж… - несется подсказка из-за деревьев и лицо Алисы вспыхивает подозрительным радостным румянцем, - все нормально, - с трогательной улыбкой на нее глядя, кивает новый участник их дискуссии, поворачиваясь к Эмме. – Уилл… Уилл Скарлетт, к вашим услугам, мадам…

\- Вы – офицер? – откуда это берется, Эмма и сама не объяснит, тот пожимает плечами.

\- Военный – вы это хотели спросить? И да, и нет… Валет Червей, если угодно, по табели о рангах Страны Чудес. А здесь… был с Робином, пока он еще был здесь…

\- Что творится в городе и вообще? – пират, вернувшись на поляну, присаживается рядом, руками обозначив глобальность вопроса.

\- В городе – кутерьма и ярмарка, - отзывается Уилл, по-прежнему следуя взглядом за не-своей женой, - ах, да! Еще ожидается аукцион, на него выставили целый корабль…

\- Какой? – упавшим голосом, уже подозревая ответ, интересуется Крюк, - уж не Веселого ли Роджера, часом? Черная Борода, да? Чтоб ему…

\- Может, ты все-таки придержишь язык… - исподлобья на него глядя, бурчит Эмма, дождавшись паузы в замысловатом нагромождении бранных и не очень, слов и эпитетов в адрес пирата Черная Борода.

\- Если бы ты знала его лично столько лет – сколько я, ты бы так не говорила! Эмма, не оценив его мысли, скользит по нему почти равнодушным взглядом, снова обращаясь к Алисе, - и вы можете проводить нас к Таймлордам, на границу Зачарованного леса?

\- Мы для этого здесь, Эмма… Румпельштильсхен навестил нас с Сайрусом…  

\- Погоди! – нетерпеливо прерывает ее Эмма, - какое отношение этот твой Сайрус имеет ко … всему этому?

\- Он был джином, - вмешивается в разговор Уилл, - и Алиса в него влюбилась, когда потерла лампу… Потом он пропал и она отправилась его искать, вместе со мной. Вы хотели краткую версию…

\- Из которой никак не вытекает ответ на мой вопрос, - недовольно ворчит Эмма.

\- Так что здесь творится, Уилл-старина? – хлопая Валета по плечу, перебивает пират, - Полное безвластие?

\- Почему, все – как положено… Не бывает ведь королевства без королей…

\- Твоя Анастасия – не в счет, - вполголоса возражает Алиса, вспыхнув, Уилл гасит эту мгновенную реакцию, пожимая плечами, - ну, мы ведь и не о Стране Чудес сейчас…

\- Здесь, после наложения/снятия и снова наложения и снятия Проклятия, - Алиса поднимается, встряхивая собственную куртку, на которой сидела, - места считаются нехорошими… Поэтому, селятся здесь редко и, в основном, иностранцы.  Есть – восточные деревни, где выращивают рис на окрестных болотах и ходят в странных остроконечных широких соломенных шляпах.

\- Есть – кочевники на конях, они не сидят на одном месте, а постоянно перемещаются, долго не задерживаясь нигде, - подхватывает Уилл, - а еще есть русский сектор!

\- Не пересказывай эти сплетни! – тут же набрасывается на него его подруга, - мало ли, что людям привиделось. У страха-то глаза велики.

\- Ну да – Изба на куриных ногах в той части леса, скажешь, тоже привиделось?

\- В любом случае, мы в ту сторону не пойдем, - Алиса решительно разворачивается, - Эмма, Румпельштильсхен просил нас помочь тебе добраться до границ Зачарованного леса, ты согласна принять мою помощь?

\- Думаю, да...

\- Тогда… - Алиса останавливается, в некоторой задумчивости разглядывая мужчин, - Уилл, проводи мистера Джонса в город и придумайте там что-нибудь с кораблем, встретимся послезавтра в Бухте Радости.

\- А вы доберетесь туда – так скоро? – в его голосе неприкрытая тревога, Алиса умудряется сделать ему «большие глаза», одновременно мило улыбаясь, - Конечно, не переживай. Ты ведь знаешь, какая я…

\- Именно поэтому и спрашиваю… - несется вслед

         - Вы с ним попадали в переделки? – следуя за своей спутницей, любопытства ради спрашивает Эмма, - А как муж – не ревнует?

\- Еще как!  - улыбается она, - Однажды они подрались… но Сайрус также и помнит все то, что Уилл для нас сделал. Он – наша семья…

Не найдясь, что ответить и не решаясь уточнить – до каких границ простирается это «семья», Эмма только кивает, - да, я понимаю вас…

\- Вряд ли… - просто улыбается та, - у каждого – своя история, и именно она кажется значительней и важней любой другой. Вот взять вас – Таймлорды, что живут на той окраине, куда мы идем, имеют власть над временем и пространством. От чего вы так стремитесь убежать, Эмма?

\- Может, от самой себя… - вполголоса откликается та, отодвигая ветки, нависающие над дорогой. – Мне их помощь не для себя нужна… мой… - помедлив, она пожимает плечами, - наверное, его можно назвать и мужем… Отец моего сына – недавно погиб…

\- Мне жаль, - касаясь ее руки, добавляет Алиса, Эмма качает головой, - Да нет,  ты не поняла – это лишь начало истории…

 

 

         - Почему ты отдал свой корабль? – Уилл как-то рассеян, то и дело бросает взгляды назад, откуда они только что ушли, оставив девочек на перекрестке.

\- Она не безразлична тебе, - это не вопрос и Уилл лишь молча кивает, не считая нужным объяснять, но Киллиану и не нужно. – Встретились не в то время, да? Этот… как его, Сайрус – уже был у нее…

\- У меня тогда не было сердца, - неохотно отзывается Валет Червей, - и я - не мог… даже если и хотел… Алиса… она помогла его вернуть.

\- Кора… - ворчит пират, потирая собственную грудь, - везде успела, чертовка!

\- По правде, она помогла мне, - оправдывает ее Уилл, - не та девушка, не то время… Я согласился – не раздумывая…

\- А потом – встретил Алису…

\- Да.

\- А почему тогда… - пират не заканчивает, они уже на окраине города и его завороженный взгляд останавливается на темном от времени и соленой океанской воды корабле… - Моя красавица…  - шепчет он, - Веселый Роджер…Как же я скучал, девочка…

\- Есть план? – по-деловому прерывает его восторги Уилл, - потому что, денег у нас нет, на «даже по дешевке»…

\- Ее выставил Черная Борода? – Уилл кивает, - Чудненько, ты его уболтаешь, а я – пройду на корабль… И мы – улетим отсюда…

\- А о чем я должен буду говорить с Черной Бородой? – интересуется Уилл, - я его и не знаю совсем.

\- Его не надо «знать», - ворчит Крюк, - ты – потенциальный клиент, заговори ему зубы. Говорить с ним можно о чем угодно – интересный собеседник, более чем. Да, только про жену у него ничего не спрашивай – она умерла… родами… и дите не родилось…

\- А вы с ним, я вижу, неплохо друг друга знаете, - сполоснув в речке руки и ботинки, заляпанные грязью, Уилл оборачивается к стоящему позади капитану, - вместе пиратствовали?

\- Было дело… - неохотно откликается тот, - я ходил под его началом несколько лет… После гибели….Милы, - он трет глаза, - именно он помог мне выкарабкаться…

\- А почему ты – ушел? – Уилл медленно бредет рядом, - Решил не делиться добычей?

\- Почему – ты ушел от Робина? – вопросом на вопрос тут же отвечает пират, - Вы вроде составляли неплохой тандем, как я слышал.

\- Не сошлись во взглядах на воровство, - нехотя отзывается Уилл и пират согласно кивает.

\- Да, Робин тот еще моралист… для других… Сплошные двойные стандарты…

\- Нет, виноват был я, - самокритично заявляет Уилл Скарлетт, - и никакие «смягчающие» обстоятельства меня не оправдывают…

Киллиан смотрит на спутника в явном затруднении, ему такие моральные битвы чужды, даже сейчас, когда он прочно связался со Святым семейством, как про себя весь минувший год называл семью Эммы… Стоит ее образу всплыть перед глазами, как стройная логика любых рассуждений теряет смысл, а все, что хочется  с ней сотворить – либо из серии похабных анекдотов, либо на грани приличий, а то и – за гранью…А этот Уилл, судя по всему, влюблен до безумия в Алису, хотя живет-то явно с кем-то другим…

Тьфу! Пират с остервенением бьет очередного комара – какого черта он рассуждает, как Генри… причем, как не умный Генри… как Генри, которому сделали лоботомию.

\- Как скажешь, приятель, - формирует, наконец, свои разбегающиеся мысли пират, - значит, решили – ты отвлекаешь Черную Бороду, а я возвращаю корабль себе.

\- У меня небольшое уточнение, - вполне серьезно глядя на Джонса, произносит он, - ты намерен меня забрать, или оставишь здесь?

\- Конечно, я тебя заберу! – с преувеличенной убежденностью, даже с какой-то долей возмущения откликается пират, - у нас с тобой договор, вы пришли нам с Эммой помочь…

\- Ладно, я просто спросил, - миролюбиво прерывает его откровенную оскорбленность Уилл, - Черная Борода, скорее всего, на причале, пойду туда… А ты..

\- Да, а я – поплаваю, - Киллиан сбрасывает неизменный плащ, рубашка и сапоги летят следом. Нырнув и задохнувшись от неожиданно холодной воды, он медленно дрейфует вместе с течением, рассчитав оказаться прямо под дном своего корабля. Там был очень удобный люк, прямо над ватерлинией, через который легко попасть в носовой трюм. А уж остальное – как сложится…

 

         - День добрый! – задрав голову, Уилл со знанием дела рассматривает корабль, выставленный на продажу, - ваш?

\- Мой, - усмехается Черная Борода, - простаивает… ему бы по морям-океанам ходить надо, а не в бухте чалиться… А что – интересуетесь или так, праздно любопытствуете?

\- Праздно интересуюсь, - парирует Уилл, по мосткам поднимаясь на причал, - допустим, у меня есть лишнее золото, которое я очень хочу выбросить на ветер.

\- Интересное допущение, - ворчит, поднимаясь ему навстречу пират, - я, в принципе, не против. И даже не спрошу – зачем оно вам, хотя, вы не производите впечатление морского волка… Скорее наоборот…

\- Что я сделаю с кораблем – после приобретения, вас не касается, - поэтому, может, бумагами займемся, на суше?

\- А чем тебе палуба-то плоха? Качает? – явно развлекается нынешний владелец Веселого Роджера.

\- Осмотреться хочу, - не сдает своих позиций Уилл, - экстерьер, так сказать…

\- Ну, пошли, умник, - неожиданно соглашается пират.

 

         - Эх, мистер Сми, вас бы сейчас сюда, – капитан Крюк, с тоской оглядываясь вокруг, очень некстати вспомнил своего старпома,  - ну что, кэп, займемся делом? – подбадривая сам себя, он запускает запасные генераторы и судно неохотно оживает.  Про это обновление мало кто знал, да и сам Киллиан не слишком ясно себе приставлял, как это все работает, но порядок включения двигателей он помнил хорошо. Судно плавно тронулось, медленно двигаясь вдоль причала, а Крюк поторопился к штурвалу.

\- Наш золотой мальчик вернулся! – место у штурвала было прочно занято, Черная Борода вальяжно расположился там, - думал, пошлешь мелкого «говоруна» и он мне мозги запудрит?

\- Нет, что ты, для того, чтобы их запудрить – они должны быть. – Киллиан прошел вперед, останавливаясь перед ним, - Уйди с дороги…

\- У нас – уговор, детка, - тот усмехается, разглядывая своего бывшего старпома, - мне стоит напомнить условия сделки?

\- Я хочу переиграть, - хмуро отзывается Джонс, - кстати, пусти к штурвалу или сам рули, иначе мы…- он не договорил, судно занесло, но они успешно миновали мол, - не врежемся… это – хорошо.

\- А теперь, - Черная Борода разворачивается к нему, - глуши эти твои генераторы и поговорим…

-  Куда ты Уилла – то дел? – озираясь, спрашивает Крюк, - парень не при чем, просто помочь хотел.

\- В кают-компании… лежит, - усмехается пират, - ром в голову ударил… Так чего хочет наша детка на этот раз?

\- Прекрати, Эдвард! – нетерпеливо прерывает его Киллиан, - когда я оставлял тебе Веселый Роджер, ты обещал…

\- А ты снова ноешь… - закурив, Эдвард Тич – более известный как пират Черная Борода, присел на край стола, - Киллиан, сколько раз я буду учить тебя – не проси ничего и ни у кого…

\- Я не прошу… Я пришел за своим кораблем и забираю его!

\- Да,  и как? – явно веселясь, Тич рассматривал своего бывшего помощника, - снова будешь умолять?

Не выдержав, Джонс выхватывает шпагу из ножен, - черт! Эдвард, у меня нет на это времени! – тот легко парирует удары, скорее развлекаясь, чем сражаясь по-настоящему. – Дерись, черт тебя дери!

\- Я по твоему в бирюльки играю, Джонс? – улыбаясь, его бывший капитан проводит серию резких и быстрых ударов, прижимая его к противоположному борту, - ну и как тебе – наши игры, капитан?

\- Сдаюсь, - опуская шпагу, бормочет Крюк, - отдай мне Роджера и разойдемся бортами…

\- С чего это? Ты сдался – ничего я тебе не отдам! – рассвирепев, Киллиан хватает его за грудки, тесня к бизань-мачте.

\- Слушай сюда, Эдвард! Наши договоренности – аннулированы, как и наши сделки. Я оставил тебе корабль – в залог, сейчас могу расплатиться. Если тебе не нужны деньги, я вышвырну тебя за борт прямо сейчас!

\- Вот это уже разговор не – детки, - одобрительно кивает Черная Борода, отцепляя от себя Крюка, - я отдам тебе корабль, на новых условиях.

\- На каких?

\- Ты вернешься в команду, старпомом.

\- У меня сейчас – очень срочное и важное дело…

\- Ты вернешься, - настойчиво повторяет пират, - после того, как покончишь с делами. Скажем, на год. А там – пересмотрим контракт, если что…

Год… Киллиан тоскливо размышлял, что будет за этот год…с другой стороны, происходящее сейчас тоже вряд ли будет длиться вечность. Да и поиски Бэя вполне могут оказаться для кого-то фатальными…

\- Хорошо, - ударив по рукам, соглашается он, - пусть будет так – вернусь к тебе на год.

\- Забирай судно и проваливай, пока я не передумал… - кивает ему Черная Борода.

 

 

         - Да, трудно, наверное, вот так… - Алиса, выслушав всю эпопею, заметно притихла, - особенно, после года жизни… просто жизни.

\- Нелегко… - соглашается Эмма, не уточняя, что она и до всей этой кутерьмы в Сторибруке жила… просто жила. – Но я нашла семью!

\- И потеряла Нила… - что-то в голосе спутницы заставляет Эмму присмотреться к ней внимательней. – Уилл?

\- О чем это ты? – делает вид, что не понимает Алиса, - мы друзья, я же говорила…

\- Ну да, я – тоже  так постоянно твержу о Ниле, о пирате… о… - оборвав себя, она невесело усмехается, - о тех, с кем «все сложно»…

\- С Уиллом просто не бывает, - не замечая, что улыбается совершенно по-особому, произнося его имя, Алиса пускается в объяснения, - он очень добрый и старается этого не показывать… Хорохорится… Он…

\- Уилл Скарлетт, Валет Червей, - за нее заканчивает Эмма, улыбаясь… Понимая, что происходит с Алисой, она не могла не вспомнить того, кто и у нее всегда вызывал улыбку…

 

         _\- Ты думаешь не обо мне… - его появление посреди сна опять не кажется Эмме чем-то неправильным, это же Нил… тот, с кем просто, с кем можно – обо всем, не думая, как сказать или объяснить…_

_\- Нет, - улыбаясь в ответ, качает она головой, - не о тебе…_

_\- Расскажи… - они, как это всегда  бывает во сне, непонятным образом оказались в парке Сторибрука. Присев рядом, Нил смотрит испытующе, - меня, если честно, снедает любопытство…_

_\- Кто тот счастливец? – невесело усмехается Эмма, он пожимает плечами, - Непохоже, что у вас – сложилось, раз ты приехала сюда… Но он, определенно, был после… того, что было с нами и… что-то зацепил внутри тебя… раз ты до сих пор его не забыла._

_\- Я с Киллианом, вообще-то, - бурчит она, но больше для проформы, прекрасно зная, что Нил прав._

_\- Рад за него, - усмехается он, - так – расскажешь?_

_\- Нечего особо… - взгляд ее расфокусируется, углубляясь в прошлое, - наверное, он был увлечен… во всяком случае, каждый вторник напоминал мне об этом._

_\- Забавный парень, - отзывается ее неслучившийся муж, - он так пытался пробить твою броню? Неудачник…_

_\- У него – получилось, - негромко, глядя мимо него на спокойную гладь воды, отвечает Эмма, - я была готова сдаться, почти…_

_\- Поэтому и ушла…_

_\- Поэтому и ушла, - эхом откликается она. – Хватит об этом. Ты пришел что-то важное сказать? Потому что Киллиан должен прибыть на корабле утром, по расчетам Алисы… Где нам искать тебя?_

_\- Таймлорды откроют портал, когда вы отплывете на достаточное расстояние в открытое море, - кивает Нил, -  потом, если у меня все получится, я буду на той стороне._

_\- А если – не получится? – хмуро уточняет она, - помнится, у нас никогда не бывает все легко и просто._

_\- Тогда – все бросьте и возвращайтесь… Генри не может расти без нас обоих. Киллиан чудесно ладит с детьми…_

_\- Да, я слышала про капитана Крюка и его воспитательные способности, - чуть язвит она, напряженно размышляя. – Если ты приходишь во сне, это похоже на то, как Мэри-Маргарет общалась с Дэвидом, когда мы попали сюда с ней._

_\- Ты не была под заклятием сна, Эмма, - торопится предупредить Нил, но ее уже «несет»._

_\- Постой, пусть я не спала вечным сном, но заклятие-то было наложено. Фальшивая память сродни сну… Может, поэтому у тебя получилось связаться со мной!_

_\- Нам от этого все равно никакого проку, - он возражает, уже зная, что согласится на очередной ее самоуверенный безумный план._

_\- Наша связь, - настойчиво повторяет Эмма, - мы сможем найти тебя, в том подпространстве, где ты сейчас._

_\- Это – сумасшествие, Эмма! Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь!_

_\- Нил… - она понижает голос, чтобы он ее услышал, - я не оставлю тебя… и, уверена, Киллиан со мной согласится… Мы отправились сюда – за тобой, и без тебя не уйдем._

_\- Ты всегда была такой упрямой? Или это пришло с возрастом? – подначивает он, легко толкая ее плечом._

 

         - Эмма, проснись! – голос Алисы грубо выдергивает ее из сна, недовольная этим, она садится, ладонью по лицу проходясь, остатки сновидения сгоняя.

\- Что там?

\- Корабль… - легкая дрожь голоса собеседницы заставляет и ее взглянуть на вход в бухту. Да, это он, Веселый Роджер… Крюк снова удивил ее, хотя в этот раз Эмма почти не сомневалась в нем. Но все-таки, вернуть корабль и – вернуться на нем, это немного разные решения.

\- Теперь нам есть на чем плыть, - возвращается к насущным проблемам Эмма, - дело за малым – куда и как…

 

 

 

***

         - Здесь мы, скорее всего, расстанемся, - сквозь улыбку печалится Алиса, - нам с Уиллом надо еще решить один жизненно важный вопрос, прежде чем…

\- Разве ты не пойдешь со мной? – Эмма останавливается, обернувшись к той.

Алиса в нерешительности прячет взгляд. - Мне нечего просить у Таймлордов.

\- Как это – нечего? А Уилл? - Стараясь не смотреть на Эмму, она мягко улыбается, - Они могут менять  личную реальность, по чьей-то просьбе или приказу, но лишь в том случае, если  там был перекресток… А у нас все… - она пожимает плечами, умолкая.

\- Так как должно было быть… - за нее заканчивает Эмма, - и менять одну реальность на другую… - ее взгляд останавливается на пирате. – Жаль, ваша компания нам не была бы лишней.  

\- Румпельштильсхен нас сюда провел только для того, чтобы вас проводить до окраины, - Алиса поправляет лук за спиной, - нам пора возвращаться, к своим жизням, в свои времена и измерения.

\- Но ведь есть вероятность того, что те, к кому мы идем – сделают так, как ты попросишь…

\- Эмма, ты была счастлива тот год, когда жила с выдуманными воспоминаниями? – Алиса вглядывается в беспокойное лицо своей собеседницы, - не спеши говорить «да», потому что – это не так. Тебе казалось так… на то оно и заклятие…

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты, - задумчиво кивает она, снова прослеживая взглядом быстрый промельк улыбок на лицах Уилла и Алисы, - что же… не буду больше мучить вопросами, на которые ты сама себе ответить не разрешаешь.  Возвращайтесь длинной дорогой…

\- Так и сделаем, - на прощание кивает та, - удачи вам с мистером Джонсом, надеюсь, Таймлорды сочтут твою просьбу исполнимой и помогут вернуть Нила.

\- Я тоже… надеюсь…

 

 

         - Спасибо, что помог, - Киллиан останавливается в паре шагов от мостков, дожидаясь, пока Уилл выберется из шлюпки, - я  бы не справился один.

\- Справился бы, - ворчит тот, - я не сделал ничего «такого», просто языком потрепал…

\- Очень самокритично, - усмехается пират, сворачивая причальный канат, - значит, с нами вы не пойдете.

\- У нас есть обязательства, - тоскливо начинает Уилл, тут же оборвав себя, - да, к черту! Нам бесполезно – просить о переменах, это не в их правилах.

\- Менять судьбу? А чем они тогда занимаются, сидя на этом перешейке! – возмущается Джонс, кивая на грозно выглядевшую крепость на самой вершине утеса, далеко выступающим в море.

\- Таймлорды не меняют судьбы, капитан, они просто управляют временем и пространством, - присев у костра, Уилл замечает, - если проблема корнями оттуда, то идут к ним. А уж помогать или нет – они решают сами. Нельзя просто придти и сказать – хочу другую жизнь, тебе ответят – со своей разберись. А у нас с Алисой… - без перехода продолжает он, - все, «как должно быть»…

\- Невесело, - присев рядом, Киллиан находит глазами Эмму, они с Алисой тоже о чем-то секретничают, переведя взгляд на Уилла, он предлагает, - а  если – пойти ва-банк?

\- Рискнуть? – вскидывается Уилл, - но Сайрус… и их дочь…

\- У Эммы есть Генри и мы идем выручать его отца, - мрачно напоминает о цели их квеста Джонс, - к тому же, Бэй мне брата заменил, в какой-то мере… Но я же не опускаю руки!

\- Ты сильнее меня… - подводит итог Валет, - и решительнее.

\- Парень, никто не сделает это – вместо тебя, - приблизившись почти вплотную, настойчиво повторяет Киллиан, - даже, если  останешься ни с чем, ты  хотя бы будешь знать, что пытался…

\- Ты прав, Джонс, - неожиданно поднявшись, Уилл пересекает поляну, - Алиса, можно тебя… отвлечь?

         - Что ты ему сказал? – с подозрением глядя вслед этим двоим, произносит Эмма.

\- Вселил в парня уверенность, что такого, - пожимает плечами тот, очищая печеный картофель, - у меня это всегда мастерски выходит… вселять уверенность, я имею ввиду.

\- Ага, я видела, раз три или четыре, - скептицизм в голосе Эммы сводит на нет весь эффект от ее слов, - ты, конечно, в соблазне прослыть Великим Сводником, позабыл, что оба – женаты и счастливы, и отнюдь не друг с другом.

\- Вот и ключевое слово, милая, не друг с другом! – довольный собой, он не сразу замечает  медленно нарастающее раздражение Эммы, - я предложил ему объясниться, только и всего. Она, скорее всего и не подозревает о том, что он к ней испытывает.

\- И что изменится – когда узнает? – прищурившись, Эмма подходит ближе, присаживаясь напротив, над пламенем на Киллиана глядя, - Что даст ей осознание того, что она полностью изменила чью-то жизнь, сама о том не подозревая и в общем-то не особо к этому стремясь? – и вот уже неясно, говорит она об Алисе или о самой себе. – Чувства другого человека к тебе, это ведь большая ответственность, особенно, если они – не взаимны…

-  Тогда тем более – стоит выяснить это как можно раньше, - терпеливо, что стало водиться за ним лишь последние полгода, отзывается Киллиан, - потому что, тот кто любит, тоже привязан, и не меньше, а может, и больше того, кого любят… И лучше эту связь разорвать, если взаимности нет… Потому что она – все равно порвется… только будет это гораздо болезненней и тяжелее…

Эмма старается не смотреть на него… А что она еще может сделать, если все чаще ловит себя на том, что – не чувствует к нему ничего, кроме признательности и благодарности, а значит – и нечто сродни долгу… Вот только любовь здесь не при чем. Как не при чем она и в их с Нилом отношениях… Она вспоминает тот нелепый, но правдивый разговор в Неверландии, в той пещере Эха, когда они его все-таки нашли… Да, Нил – родной, близкий, любимый, единственный… но – не тот самый…  не Любовь всей жизни… просто – член семьи. Как впрочем и Киллиан сейчас. А может – так и надо, лениво ворочается запоздалая мысль, может она стремится к тому, чего нет в настоящем мире… И исчезло из Зачарованного Леса вместе Заклятием…

 

         - Ты сошел с ума! – доносится до них и минуту спустя на поляну возвращается Алиса, а совершенно несчастный Уилл следует за ней по пятам. – И чтобы я больше этого не слышала! Ты меня понял?! – развернувшись к нему, чеканит она, остановившись слишком близко – для просто «отчитывания». Пристально наблюдающий за ними пират неожиданно широко улыбается вдруг и пытается знаками что-то объяснить Уиллу, стоящему к нему лицом.

\- Мы с тобой самые близкие и лучшие друзья, и я не хочу терять все это из-за… - она останавливается, подбирая слова и тут, наконец, глубокий смысл не совсем пристойных жестов Киллиана доходит до Валета. Одним стремительным движением он привлекает все еще о чем-то рассуждающую Алису к себе,  неожиданно целуя, с той самой непередаваемой страстью, что накрывает словно цунами, также быстро проходя и оставляя после себя похожие катастрофические разрушения…

Пощечина закономерна и не заставляет себя ждать, а рука у Алисы почти такая же тяжелая, как у Эммы… «Значит – поняла» - веселится пират. Самому Валету же не до веселья, - Алиса, ну постой! – наградив ухмыляющегося Джонса взглядом типа «я тебя после прибью», он устремляется вслед за той в лес.

\- Да… уж, - в пространство замечает Эмма, - видишь, куда приводят твои советы…

\- Вот они вернутся, - как-то по-особенному улыбаясь, кивает тот, - и мы посмотрим, кто из нас был прав… А куда это ты собралась, Свон?!

\- К Таймлордам, - невозмутимо отзывается она, продолжая собирать нехитрый скарб, - я пойду к ним одна. Нам совсем не нужно, чтобы ты все испортил одной из своих дурацких острот.

\- Когда это я – все портил? – начинает было он, но под ее выразительным «тебе напомнить?» взглядом, умолкает.

\- Ты подождешь здесь… заодно с нашими несчастными влюбленными терапию закончишь, - закинув рюкзак на плечо, Эмма подходит к самой воде, разглядывая крепость и путь к ней. – Это не должно занять больше дня, да и там – я вряд ли задержусь надолго.

\- Через сутки я приду на Веселом Роджере, - не улыбаясь, предупреждает он, - и тогда уже никому мало не покажется… если что…

 

 

         С береговой линии перешеек, на котором стоит крепость, просматривается почти весь, и кажется, что он так недалеко… но Эмма, проведя в пути несколько часов, так и не приблизилась к переходу. Да и есть ли он, тот самый переход с большой земли на эти странные скалы…

Присев на один из многочисленных огромных валунов, она достает остатки завтрака. Вокруг все слишком спокойно для середины дня на побережье… в лесу было множество звуков, да и по дороге… Все смолкло именно сейчас, будто затаилось перед  чем-то внезапным.

«Внезапное» проявилось сначала в виде тени, плывущей по земле, а потом – и сам дракон предстал во всем своем великолепии. У Эммы натурально отвисла челюсть, потому что живого дракона она видела лишь однажды, да и то – в полутьме подземелья под библиотекой Сторибрука и мыслями была в больнице, где умирал Генри. Потому – в подробностях убиваемого дракона не рассмотрела. Сейчас имела прекрасную возможность – восполнить пробелы, дракон неспешно плыл над ней, явно снижаясь…

\- Твою мать! – не совсем характерно для Зачарованного Леса, пронеслось  у нее в голове, а в следующую секунду ее грубо схватили и, перебросив поперек седла, дали коню шпоры. Мир вдруг рассыпался сотней осколков, словно в старом калейдоскопе, собираясь причудливыми узорами, пока не обрел относительную устойчивость. – Какого дьявола вы таскаетесь драконьей тропой?!

Эмма сползла с седла, чувствуя себя неуютно, и от этого злясь еще больше.

\- А кто вы такой, чтобы указывать мне – где ходить?! – не преминула возмутиться она, наконец, убрав волосы с лица и подняв полный раздражения взгляд на своего псевдо-спасителя.

\- Мне казалось, ты – не нуждаешься в рыцарях, - насмешливо произносит он, с ног до головы оглядывая ее, - и – сегодня не вторник… Здравствуй, Кэмерон или – Эмма?

\- Я проклята, это однозначно… - отвернувшись, чтобы справиться с неожиданно захлестнувшим ее острым чувством сожаления, ворчит она, - все, с кем я встречалась в нормальной жизни – пришли из сказок... Ну и кто ты, Чейз, или как там тебя зовут… - окинув хмурым взглядом и отметив его по-военному неброский и продуманный костюм, короткую стрижку, сменившую когда-то романтичные локоны, короткий двуручный меч и кинжал в ножнах и даже, кажется, колчан, притороченный к луке седла, Эмма делает вывод, - видимо, все-таки – рыцарь… Начальник охраны тех, кто живет в том замке?

\- Ты идешь к Таймлордам, зачем? – быстро вопросом на вопрос отвечает он. Эмма пожимает плечами, стягивая волосы в хвост таким знакомым жестом, что ему приходится отводить глаза, чтобы не выдать себя.

\- Зачем к ним все ходят… - уже почти примиряясь с ситуацией, отвечает она, поправляя сбившуюся куртку и снова закидывая рюкзак на плечо, - за помощью. А ты у них служишь?

\- Можно сказать и так, - уклончиво отзывается он, беря Домино под уздцы и уравнивая шаг с ней, - пойдем, я провожу тебя и помогу попасть в замок… Это не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд…

 

         _Отец рассказал ему, когда наступило совершеннолетие, то есть – в двенадцать лет. И про Белоснежку, и про Злую королеву, и про Заклятие Черного сердца, и про то, что они с дочерью Белоснежки Эммой обручены еще во младенчестве. При нормальном течении событий обе семьи дождались бы положенных шестнадцати лет и объявили бы об их помолвке и свадьбе… Но в Зачарованном лесу многое последнее время случалось  - не так…_

_\- Я хочу отправиться за ней… - первое, что сказал он, когда отец замолчал, - ты ведь можешь это сделать?_

_\- Могу... – кивает он, - но зачем тебе это?_

_\- Она – моя нареченная, - упрямится маленький принц, - я найду ее и нарисую новую судьбу – для нее и для меня._

_\- У нее уже есть – судьба, - мягко возражает отец, - и ты в ней – тоже есть… Только – не сейчас и не завтра. Она вспомнит, кто она, со временем.. и вернется домой. Не торопи события._

_Он редко слушал отца… и не смог устоять перед соблазном несколько лет спустя, когда ему представилась возможность выбрать мир… Он выбрал это странное измерение, где магии практически нет… И – там нашел ее…_

_Нить ее Судьбы так причудливо выделается на общем фоне узора, что ему даже и усилий прикладывать не надо, чтобы немного подправить ее, просто изменить направление – и ее побег из приюта окажется  удачным, переплести с двумя соседними, такими яркими и необычными среди прочих в этом узоре Судеб – и вот она уже угоняет пронзительно-желтый Фольцваген-жук с Нилом на заднем сиденье, а Август  спешит помешать им уехать в Талахасси._

_Что мог знать недавно посвященный в тайны линий жизни юный Таймлорд о вреде «игры со спичками». Два года спустя, в Бостоне, он попытался исправить нанесенный ущерб, но вышло все иначе…_

 

         И теперь, чувствуя ее рядом не только на физическом, но и на эмоциональном уровне, он пытается вычленить из множества – нить ее Судьбы, но видение ускользает, теряясь в тумане… Это значило лишь одно – их Судьбы по-прежнему переплетены и время, наконец, пришло…


	3. Part 3

** Часть 3 **

 

***

         - Так о чем ты собираешься просить Таймлордов? – Чейз намеренно тянет время, не подпуская Радужный мост к берегу. Домино немного волнуется из-за дракона, но тот еще далеко. – Что хочешь изменить?

\- Я расскажу это им, - отрезает она, - ты вызвался меня проводить, в чем дело, Чейз?

\- Не все просьбы – исполнимы, - неохотно откликается он, - не все – возможны и уж точно не  все реализуемы _._ Поэтому лорды в праве отказать или просто советом обойтись.

\- Мне они не откажут! – Эмма выглядит, как всегда – решительной и упрямой, - я для этого снова в прошлое возвращалась! Они меня все равно выслушают! Пошли!

Он улыбается, покорно следуя за ней, как было всегда, моментально окунаясь в их общее прошлое.

\- Сотри эту ухмылку или я тебе врежу, - не оборачиваясь, комментирует Эмма, - и не думай, что все – вернулось. Мы просто попутчики, ничего больше. У меня, между прочим, парень есть.

\- Рад за него, - отзывается уже совсем не юный Таймлорд, а опытный Повелитель времени и хранитель людских судеб, - и как это он смог тебя покорить…

\- Мы – равноправные партнеры, - снова не оборачиваясь, отрезает она, - он не пытается что-то навязать мне, просто – рядом, в трудный час.

\- Понятно…  А когда эти трудности закончатся – у вас еще останутся темы для разговоров?

Нет, справедливости ради – он нарвался и прекрасно об этом знает… но так забавно наблюдать ее в растрепанных чувствах… Он вглядывается пристальней, сумев сквозь дымку уловить часть узора с ее нитью Судьбы… Нехорошо…

\- Эмма, ты давно не спишь?

\- Несколько дней, - слезая с него, неохотно отзывается она, - а как ты узнал?

\- Неважно… Вот что, давай сделаем привал и ты отдохнешь. Нельзя, чтобы Лорды видели тебя такой.  

\- Нет.

\- Но почему? Кэм… - она вздрогнула, как будто он причинил ей боль.

\- Не нужно…

\- Звать тебя твоим вторым именем? – улыбнувшись, Чейз почти машинально убирает выбившуюся прядь с ее лица, - Эмма Кэмерон Свон… я не хочу заставлять тебя, просто – позволь помочь. Пару раз в нашем прошлом мне удалось удивить тебя…

\- Чейз… - сдаваясь, она опускается на удачно подвернувшийся поваленный ствол, - серьезно, если бы это было в твоих силах… судя по всему, со всем этим… - Эмма взглядом проходится по нему снизу вверх, - ты умеешь управляться и со смекалкой и умом у тебя никогда не было проблем… Если бы этого было достаточно! – она устало опустила голову, скрывая лицо.

\- Поделись, Кэм…- присев перед ней, Чейз заставляет ее посмотреть на себя, - что тебя гложет, о чем ты хочешь попросить Таймлордов?

\- Вернуть кое-кого, - заново стянув волосы в хвост, отзывается она, - из небытия… Как тебе такой поворот?

\- Ничего необычного, если это тебя волнует, - как можно более нейтральным тоном отзывается он, - к ним приходят и с такими просьбами. Кого ты хочешь вернуть с той стороны? – ответ ему, в принципе, уже известен и все-таки, Чейз задерживает дыхание в ожидании ответа.

\- Нила, отца моего Генри, - отвечает она, - здесь его знают, как Бэйфайера, сына Румпельштильсхена.

\- Сын Темного? А почему сам Румпельштильсхен не сделает этого?

\- Его слышу только я…

\- Связь на нематериальном уровне, - поднявшись,  Чейз невидяще сморит на замок, в котором родился и вырос, - интересно…

\- Это не все, - торопится объяснить она, - тот, о ком я говорила тебе, мой … спутник, пират… Он поверил сразу, потому что бывал с тех краях, где сейчас Нил, когда ушел из Неверландии…

\- Твой друг покинул Неверландию без позволения Пэна? – Эмма кивает.

\- Более того, это была идея Нила и он ушел оттуда вместе с ним.

\- Ты права, времени у него немного, - помогая ей встать, соглашается вдруг Чейз, - это все нужно рассказать отц… Лорду-Вершителю, он будет знать – что делать…

 - Постой, Чейз, - Эмма, наконец, в состоянии оглядеться вокруг, - солнце все еще в зените… а мы с тобой тут чуть ли не полдня провели…

\- Это земли Таймлордов, - улыбается он, призывая Радужный мост, - здесь все немного иначе…

 

 

         Город растянулся от самой пристани до замковых стен. Переход по Радужному мосту не произвел на Эмму должного впечатления, а может – она была слишком занята своими мыслями.

\- Чейз, а как ты вообще оказался… у нас? – она пробираются узкими портовыми улочками, поднимаясь все выше.

\- В мире без магии, - понимает тот, - это семейное… то есть, у нас принято в определенном возрасте отсылать членов семьи на… - Чейз останавливается, подбирая слова, - стажировку… Ну – что-то вроде.  

\- И меня ты не планировал встретить? – искоса глядя на него, интересуется Эмма, помня давешнюю беседу с Дэвидом.

\- Нет, с чего бы это…- вполне правдоподобно врет Чейз, идя рядом. – В мире без магии проще научиться человечности…

До замка остается всего несколько широких и крутых спиралей главного проспекта, опоясывающего весь Верхний город, когда путь им преграждают всадники.

\- Светлейший Принц! Поспешите, ваш отец… - Чейз мгновенно меняется в лице, - Как давно, Дюк?

\- Уже больше трех лунных дней, Принц! – откликается один из всадников, с трудом удерживая гарцующую лошадь, - торопитесь, прошу вас!

\- Эмма, давай руку! – запрыгнув в седло Домино, он склоняется к ней, - ты ведь не боишься ездить верхом?

\- Светлейший Принц!?! – срывающимся от ярости голосом произносит она, - Все это время, Чейз!

\- Эмма! - поймав ее за руку, он притягивает ее ближе, - прошу тебя – не сейчас… _пожалуйста, Кэм_ … у тебя будет предостаточно времени, чтобы наорать на меня и даже меня убить. Я не могу оставить тебя – здесь или перепоручить кому-то из охраны… - пристально глядя в глаза он повторяет с нажимом, - сделай так, как я говорю – _сейчас_ …- мрачно кивнув, Эмма позволяет ему втянуть ее в седло позади себя.

 

         _\- Эмма, времени почти не осталось…_ \- она просыпается сразу, будто ее выдернули оттуда, где они были с Нилом вдвоем.

\- Я вас разбудила, простите, госпожа…- торопливо приседает молоденькая горничная, - меня прислали к вам, пока вы – наша гостья.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Элико, госпожа.

\- А меня – Эмма, - спустив ноги с кровати, отзывается она, - и мне нужно срочно увидеть вашего главного… ну, кто там у вас – герцог, король…

\- Лорда-Вершителя, гос…  Эмма? – уточняет, по-видимому, просто на всякий случай девушка, - К сожалению, это невозможно. Его Святейшество болен и все аудиенции отменены… Но вы вольны оставаться нашей гостей столько, сколько пожелаете…

\- А – сколько я уже здесь, Элла? – на свой лад переделав непроизносимое имя горничной, уточняет Эмма.

\- Пятый лунный день, - раздвигая занавески, за которыми неизменный полдень того дня, когда Эмма ушла из Бухты Радости, отзывается та и, заметив замешательство гостьи, поясняет, - да вы не смотрите за окно, тут время не движется без ведома Лорда-Вершителя. Если по Радужному мосту назад пойти, вы в том же дне, что ушли и окажетесь.

\- А когда я вообще смогу увидеть кого-нибудь, чтобы… - Эмма замялась, говорить о своих проблемах, когда глава семьи тяжело болен, было как-то неудобно.

\- Вы с Просьбой к нам шли, - сообразила девушка и села рядом, сочувственно руки на коленях сложив, - ох, так ведь теперь не скоро… если вообще… Даже  если у Принца получится вернуть Его Святейшество… он будет слишком слаб…

\- Может, кто-то еще меня выслушает? Я – подруга этого вашего Светлейшего…

\- Подруга? – лицо девушки проясняется вдруг, - вы – невеста нашего Принца!

\- Нев… - пожав плечами, Эмма соглашается, - с определенной точки зрения – да, я его невеста. Это поможет организовать для меня встречу с новой родней?  

\- Ты можешь идти, Элико, - раздается от дверей, - я сам… Как и обещал, - он проходит вглубь комнаты, - я пришел, чтобы ты могла спустить пар…

\- Как твой отец? – первое, о чем спрашивает Эмма своего нареченного. – Он жив?

\- Пока да… - Чейз присел на край заправленной кровати. – Но я не знаю, что дальше…

\- Он… - Эмма села рядом, - сделал что-то непосильное? Чейз… если я могу, хоть как-то…

\- Я знаю… - его ладонь накрывает ее. – Ты можешь связаться со своим другом – пиратом, нам понадобится его корабль.

\- Нам?

\- Я помогу тебе вернуть твоего Нила, - потерев глаза, он продолжает, - сейчас все равно можно только ждать и надеяться, а сидеть у его постели я не в состоянии. Надо чем-то занять голову. Попробуем вернуть сына Темного живым…

 

 

         Проводив Свон, Киллиан предпочел вернуться на корабль, здесь было спокойнее и привычнее, да и сняться со стоянки он мог за несколько минут. Очень не хватало команды,  управляться с большим кораблем в одиночку непросто, даже при наличии генераторов. 

 

         _\- Странный мир… - Киллиан, как и большинство членов его команды с нескрываемым удивлением осматривается, пока Бэй по-деловому оглядывал глухую пристань, куда Веселый Роджер причалил, вывалившись из подпространства между реальностями._

_\- Здесь очень мало магии, - ворчит он, - практически нет._

_\- Но бобы-то сработают? – тут же принимается волноваться Крюк, - или мы тут застряли вместе с тобой?_

_\- Вы сможете уйти, куда  и когда хотите, - Бэй старается не смотреть на него, но Киллиана не так просто провести._

_\- А ты… планируешь задержаться здесь. Бэй, а у тебя есть – куда пойти и чем заняться?_

_\- Тебе-то что?_

_\- Эй, - пират пытается его остановить, - погоди, Бэй, как бы то ни было… Я не собираюсь никуда плыть до тех пор, пока не буду уверен, что…_

_\- У меня все будет нормально, Киллиан, - неожиданно мягко откликается его воспитанник, - я не пропаду, ты же знаешь. Да, в этом мире я был очень давно, не думал, что из-за заклятия времени в Неверландии мы потеряем такое немыслимое количество лет. Хотя, возможно это все из-за игр с пространство… - бормочет он._

_\- То есть, - сам для себя переводит пират, - у тебя здесь нет никого и ничего. Мистер Сми! – вернувшись по сходням на палубу, он выкликает своего помощника, - мистер Сми, слушайте и запоминайте…_

_Веселый Роджер отчаливает, вызывая у Киллиана резкий приступ тоски._

_\- Что ты делаешь, Киллиан? – он оборачивается, ухмыляясь так знакомо._

_\- Все правильно, Бэй, ты ведь как-то упрекнул меня в бессердечии, вот и посмотрим – кто из нас прав…_

 

         Посмотрим, кто прав… да, это был вызов, пожалуй, самому себе – остаться здесь, на неизведанной территории, без привычных магических штучек… Киллиан тряхнул головой, прогоняя видение. Это было очень давно.

\- Киллиан… - голова Уилла появляется в дверном проеме, - вот ты где. Мы с Алисой уходим… Она просила сказать тебе…

\- Все удалось, как я вижу, - подмигивает пират, заставляя Валета смущаться.

\- Может еще и не все… но – мы на верном пути, надеюсь, это приведет нас в нужную точку.

\- Ты прямо-таки излучаешь уверенность, - подивился Крюк, - и куда собрались, назад в Страну Чудес?

\- Скорее всего… У меня там остались незавершенные дела… потом – вернемся в Мир без магии, Кролик нам поможет.

\- Удачи тогда! – салютует фляжкой с ромом он, договаривая про себя, – она вам понадобится...

 

         _Контрабанда во все времена и во всех измерениях пользуется спросом, главное – выяснить, что именно здесь под запретом и найти источник этого товара. Дела не сразу пошли хорошо, но когда это у Капитана Крюка дела шли плохо… да и Малой оказался не так уж и бесполезен._

_\- Киллиан, камеры не отключатся само собой, а без этого ты не войдешь в главный зал! – Бэй ворчит, но больше по привычке. Их удачное высадка у берегов Ирландии дала свои плоды, нашлись добрые и понимающие люди, которые – не безвозмездно, конечно – сделали двум нелегалам все необходимые документы и помогли перебраться в Нью-Йорк и устроиться здесь. Долги надо отдавать, оба прекрасно это понимали._

_\- Мне не нужен главный зал! – также привычно препирается Киллиан, успешно управляясь крюком с замком витрины, - если ты не заметил, малыш, там слишком ценные экспонаты, их не толкнешь без вони… Нам с тобой нужно что-нибудь помельче… - бормочет он, разглядывая выставку яиц Фаберже, - и не такое броское…_

_\- Благодарю! – несется откуда-то сверху, и коллекция проплывает мимо него вверх, исчезая в узком вентиляционном отверстии, вместе с затянутой в нечто белое изящной фигурой. Киллиан, чертыхаясь, даже и не пытается следовать за конкурентом._

_\- Что – опять Ангел? – несется из наушников, - Киллиан, мы не можем потерять еще один заказ!_

_\- Я в курсе, детка, не ной! – ворчит он, возвращаясь так же, как пришел._

_\- Нужно выяснить – кто он, - встречает его в фургоне Бэй, - он пользуется нашими подходами и отключениями, сидит у нас на хвосте!_

_\- Не кипишуй! – обрывает его пират, - одна дурацкая коллекция не стоит нашего благополучия. Пусть ищут вора по кличке Ангел, а не нас._

_\- Но…_

_\- Бэй! Ты меня понял?_

_\- Да, - неохотно отзывается он, - понял…_

_Выяснить источник поступившего товара у посредника было не слишком сложно и уже следующим вечером Киллиан входил в небольшой бар._

_\- Папаша, как бы мне Ангелочка повидать?_

_\- Мы тут ангелов не держим, сынок, - протирая стойку, отзывается бармен, - да и всяким встречным-поперечным отвечать…_

_\- А я – не всякий… - притянув того за грудки, Киллиан демонстрирует ему свой крюк, - или тебе дополнительные верительные грамоты нужны, папаша?_

_\- Да опоздал ты! – отцепив его от себя, ворчит бармен, - смена ее уже закончилась и за ней дружок приехал._

_\- Ее?! Она… - дотянувшись до бутылки с ромом, Киллиан делает хороший глоток, - хотя это как раз все и объясняет… Это я с собой заберу._

_Он выходит через заднюю дверь, успевая заметить отъезжающую желтую машину… Проводив ее взглядом и выпив еще, Киллиан задумчиво произносит вслух, - Похоже, тебе пора, Джонс, вернуться к своим делам. Малыш будет в порядке, в такой-то компании…_

_\- Ты снова брал нашу Малютку, - Бэю не удается проскочить незамеченным – Киллиан сидит, закинув ноги на стол, перегораживая узкий проход, - неужели девочки на это клюют? – Бэй конфузится слишком явно.   – Понятно, ты искал нашего конкурента, этого Ангела. Ну и как – успешно?_

_\- Возможно… - бурчит тот, перешагивая через длинные ноги Киллиана, - есть кое-какие зацепки. В любом случае, не думаю, что она будет мешать нам в будущем._

_\- Она? – иронично изогнув бровь, уточняет пират, - значит, ты все-таки нашел эту девчонку!_

_\- Ну, скорее, она – меня, - все также неохотно отзывается Бэй, отбирая у него фляжку с ромом и сделав нехилый глоток, быстро признается, - она угнала нашу Малютку со мной на заднем сиденье, когда смывалась от копов. Так и познакомились – пару дней назад._

_\- А ты снова спал в угнанной тачке! – ни грамма не удивившись, лишь пожимает плечами Джонс, - Из тебя не выйдет хорошего пирата, Бэй… завязывай пробовать._

_\- Да, и что мне – у тебя на шее сидеть, до старости?!_

_\- Нет, это – неудачная перспектива, - смеется пират, тут же добавляя, - бери свою девчонку и уезжайте куда-нибудь в захолустье. Начни заново, без всей этой мутотени с Зачарованным лесом и Неверландией_

_\- После недели знакомства… - недоверчиво переспрашивает он, Киллиан ухмыляется._

_\- Брось, кому ты мозги канифолишь… Неделя – серьезно? Малютку ты у меня упер, когда мы работали аукционный дом в Джерси, а это было почти два месяца назад… И все эти «она у нас на хвосте» - твоих рук дело, малыш. Судя по тому, что я видел, она – та еще штучка, из вас получится неплохая команда._

_\- А ты?_

_\- Мне пора заняться отложенными делами, - взгляд Бэя потемнел, - мы говорили об этом, Бэй…_

_\- Я не собираюсь отговаривать тебя или мешать, - отзывается тот, - но и возвращаться назад не планирую. Может, ты и прав… Я поговорю с… ней._

_\- А у меня – есть волшебные бобы… - бормочет пират, опустошая фляжку._

 

         - Пора забыть об этом, Джонс, - сам себе напоминает он, - это было давно и кончилось не слишком лучезарно. Надо уже достать Бэя из той дыры, в которую он умудрился вляпаться, а потом… - последним глотком осушив свою неизменную фляжку, он поправляет крюк и поднимается к штурвалу, - потом – посмотрим… В конце концов, всегда найдутся волшебные бобы или Белый Кролик…

 

 

 

***

         В океане штормит и кораблик бросает с одной волны на другую…

\- Конечно, Свон, - яростно крутя штурвал, перекрикивает шум ветра и волн Крюк, - тебе было мало испортить мне жизнь один раз, ты теперь занимаешься этим методично по кругу!

\- Никто не звал тебя сюда, Крюк! – цепляясь за ходуном ходящие снасти огрызается она, - я прекрасно справилась бы сама!

\- Это так заметно! – вывернув штурвал, а вместе с ним и судно под немыслимым углом к надвигающемуся шквалу, Киллиан бросает взгляд на неподвижную фигуру, застывшую на носу. – Слышь, балласт, ты когда отрабатывать свою карму начнешь?! Когда мы на дне окажемся?

\- Мы окажемся на дне скорее, если ты будешь продолжать  сопротивляться, Джонс, - не поворачиваясь, отзывается Чейз, - нам нужно попасть как можно ближе к разлому.

\- Слушай, Свон, и как тебе удается откапывать подобных личностей, - Крюк ворчит больше для проформы, понимая, что без Таймлорда, пусть и недоделанного, им Нила не вернуть.

\- Управляй уже кораблем, Джонс, - откликается она, на этот раз умудрившись ухватиться за поручни, - почему-то по пути в Неверландию у тебя это выходило лучше.

\- Потому что на борту, кроме тебя, был Дэвид, который кое-что смыслит в хождении под парусом, - язвит в ответ пират, - а еще была Белоснежка, которая из кожи вон вылезет, но всем докажет, что она во всем разбирается лучше других… – заложив еще один вираж под особенно большую волну, Крюк продолжает, - ну и конечно, как я мог забыть мистера Голда и несравненную Регину. - Оглянувшись, он успевает заметить и подхватить оседающую на палубу Эмму, - Свон?  

 

         _\- Ты знал! Когда Проклятье пало – ты знал! – Эмма стремительно приближается к растерявшемуся от такого напора Нила._

_\- Откуда ты… С чего ты взяла?! – возмущается он, успевая перехватить ее руки, он прекрасно помнил, какими чувствительными могут быть ее удары._

_\- Я только что видела это – Август прислал тебе открытку._

_\- Не понимаю… постой, - осеняет его вдруг, - а как ты вообще очутилась здесь?_

_\- Здесь? – она оглядывается в растерянности, - и правда, почему мы в таком странном месте?_

_\- Это – междумирье, - улыбаясь, Нил садится по-турецки прямо в пустоте, - здесь нет ничего, но ты это и так знаешь._

_\- Видимо, мы очень близко, - опускаясь рядом с ним, произносит она, - поэтому я – здесь и могу тебя чувствовать._

 

         Заблокировав штурвал, Крюк склоняется над Эммой, - похоже на заклятие сна… Эй, приятель, может все-таки от созерцания океана оторвешься, тут девушке дурно…

\- Это их связь, - опустившись рядом с ним, объясняет Чейз, - мы очень близко к разлому и ее затягивает туда. Если мы в ближайшие несколько часов не вытащим сына Темного, Эмма останется с ним – там.

\- А раньше ты об этом знал? – взяв его за грудки, интересуется пират.

\- Знал, - спокойно реагирует тот, отцепляя от себя серебристый крюк, - надеялся избежать. Я не хочу терять то, что так долго искал…

\- Да все мы здесь… не хотим, - мрачно откликается Джонс, - даже, как выяснилось, Бэй… Что нужно тебе, чтобы ускорить процесс?

\- Я надеялся воспользоваться их связью с Эммой, - задумчиво тянет Таймлорд, - но, ты видишь сам, нам сейчас к ней не пробиться. Есть только один способ – пойти туда следом за ним.

\- Да и кандидатов, конечно, тьма, - замечает Киллиан, прекрасно сознавая, что сам бы с пеной у рта доказывал, что он – единственный достойный выбор. – И что там надо будет сделать?

\- Найти его, привести за собой.

\- Вроде – просто… В чем подвох?

\- Вашего друга – нет… он – всего лишь сгусток энергии, случайно застрявший между мирами. Там есть и другие такие же… Ты сможешь отличить его – от них?

\- Если он будет светлячком с фонариком – конечно, нет! – огрызается Джонс.

Чейз улыбается, - здесь я смогу помочь, ты будешь видеть физическую оболочку, - легко коснувшись пальцами его лба, он продолжает, - правда, у тебя голова при этом будет болеть.

\- Это все?

\- Не совсем, - качает он головой, - ты должен будешь убедить его вернуться, дать ему причину, чтобы у души появилось «незаконченное дело». Тогда я смогу вытащить вас обоих назад.

\- А дальше?

\- Для начала – вернитесь…

Киллиан кивает, снова опускаясь на колени рядом с лежащей на свернутых парусах Эммой. Крюком убрав прядь волос с лица, задутую ветром, он рассматривает ее.

\- Передай Бэю, что я скоро приду и притащу его ленивую задницу назад. Вечно отлынивает от своих прямых обязанностей, лоботряс, - улыбнувшись чему-то своему, добавляет тихо, - Свон… я… Ладно,  вернусь с Нилом, поговорим…

 

 

         Туман обступает со всех сторон, сгущаясь под ногами и с двух сторон, превращаясь в некое подобие подвесного моста.

\- Постарайся не сходить с тропы, Джонс, - едва шевеля губами, напутствует Чейз, сосредоточенно перебирая две полупрозрачные стальные сферы в руке. – Если потеряешь ее – не страшно, иди строго назад, по своим следам, не ошибешься. Главное, не сворачивай в пустоту, я могу не удержать связь.

\- Чудненько! – бормочет Киллиан, с опаской ступая в туман, - вот и становись после такого героем… Да лучше пиратствовать себе потихоньку, без бед.

\- У пиратов – свои проблемы, Джонс, - слышит он голос в голове, - а, да, забыл предупредить, ты – проводник, поэтому я связан с тобой на ментальном уровне. Постараюсь не лезть очень глубоко, прости…

\- Чудненько… - дымка стелется под ногами, мягко пружиня, - скажи, Принц, а давно ты… ну, знаешь Эмму?

\- Хочешь сейчас об этом поговорить, Джонс? – звучит в его голове, он пожимает плечами, будто собеседник может его видеть.

\- А почему бы и нет… Про Таймлордов мы услышали меньше недели назад, а тут Эмма возвращается с тобой на поводке. При всех талантах – дипломатия не ее конек.

\- Считаешь, мы сговорились, - отвечает Чейз, - для чего, чтобы от тебя и Нила избавиться?

\- А что, в былые времена я и не такое проделывал… В до «Своновский период»…

\- Давай все-таки займемся настоящим, - уходит от ответа голос в его голове, - у тропинки у тебя под ногами сейчас будет развилка, куда свернуть – должен выбрать ты сам. Верный выбор направит тебя в сторону Бэя, а неверный…

\- Я понял, уведет, куда глаза глядят, - ворчит Крюк, разглядывая перекресток, - и какая тут система? - Перед ним в туманном облаке – знакомая картинка их первой встречи с Бэем,  когда тот спрятался от преследователей в одном из рундуков, и пират его не выдал. – Эй, так нечестно! Этот выбор я уже сделал и все было правильно!

\- _Уверен?_ – звучит в его голове уже не голос Таймлорда, а голос Бэя… Нила…

 

         _\- Почему ты не выдал меня? – требовательные глаза мальчишки, кажется, проникают в душу, - ведь это было так просто и никаких проблем._

_\- Тебя, что - предал кто-то близкий? – помогая тому выбраться из тайного отделения трюма, наугад говорит Крюк, попадая в самую точку._

_\- Не твое дело, - ворчит мальчишка, - могу я перекантоваться у тебя на судне несколько дней?_

_\- Пожалуйста, - широко улыбается пират, - только не занимай мою каюту._

_\- Я здесь ненадолго, - бурчит в ответ тот, - мне все равно, где…_

 

         - Я не понимаю, - не двигаясь, произносит Джонс, - он не был … таким.

\- Озлобленным? Одиноким? – всплывает в голове голос Чейза, - поэтому это называется выбором, Киллиан…

 

         _\- Я изменюсь – ради тебя, останься, Бэй! – и снова в темных глазах мальчишки страх, боль и ненависть… Киллиану казалось – после смерти Милы уже ничего не способно задеть или ранить его… Но после этих недель, проведенных на корабле, пока добирались до Неверландии, того откровенного восхищения и обожания, читать на его лице отвращение и гнев… Хуже не придумаешь._

_\- Я никогда не стану таким, как ты! – в сердцах бросает он, вскарабкиваясь на борт, - лучше пойду с тем, кто хотя бы не врет!_

_Еще шаг – и было бы поздно, но вероятно его стоило отпустить… У Крюка не вышло, пальцы сомкнулись железной хваткой  на руке мальчишки чуть повыше локтя, а крюк зацепился за куртку._

_\- Ну уж нет! Твоя мать любила тебя, она же была моим миром, - стянув его с края борта Веселого Роджера, капитан задвигает растерянного Бэя себе за спину, с вызовом глядя на приспешников Пэна, - не получите! Мальчишка останется со мной!_

 

         Туман рассеивается также неожиданно, открывая перед ним две одинаковые тропинки, бегущие в разные стороны, - вот так значит… - бормочет Крюк, сворачивая налево, - не люблю поддавки…

\- Выбор, по сути, эфемерен, - шелестит в голове голос Таймлорда, - все уже решено за нас, нам остается лишь шагнуть на верный путь…

\- А как узнать, что он – верный, - возражает Джонс, двигаясь по дымке, - если уже идешь по нему…

\- Но ты ведь – уже идешь… - улыбка явно слышится в голосе его невидимого собеседника, - значит, он приведет тебя к цели.

 

 

         Веселый Роджер скрипит снастями в порывах несуществующего ветра, то тянет из невидимого обычному глазу разлома, Чейз ежится - ему всегда зябко в тумане междумирья. Голова раскалывается от постоянной трепотни капитана Джонса и попыток удержать перед внутренним взором несколько мерцающих разноцветных нитей – линий Судьбы. Только одна особенно интересует его сейчас – Эмма, его Кэмерон… _Кэм_ … 

 

_\- Кажется, Крюк отправился за тобой… - прислушивается к своим ощущениям Эмма, - Чейз его направляет._

_\- Значит, ты все-таки нашла его, - улыбается Нил и, присмотревшись, продолжает, - как я и говорил, твой Принц… И вы уже встречались вне Зачарованного леса, так?_

_\- В Бостоне, после.. – она судорожно вздыхает, - того, как я вышла. Он беспокоился обо мне, я тогда не знала – почему…_

_\- И просто ушла, - угадывает Нил, - не позволив ему и себе – поверить…_

_\- Тогда было не время, - оправдывается она, - все ведь должно было сложиться именно так…_

_\- Почему, Эмма? – тихо перебивает он, - почему лишь так, а не иначе? А вдруг ты бы раньше поверила и  Генри бы не пришлось…_

_\- Прекрати, Нил! Просто – замолчи… Все уже случилось, преодолено и теперь мы «будем жить долго и счастливо», как только вернем тебя домой._

_\- С кем? – Эмма поднимает на него непонимающий взгляд, Нил кивает, - ну, с кем ты собираешься «жить долго и счастливо и умереть в один день» из нас троих, а, Эмма?_

_\- Давай это мы будем решать после того, как вернемся в Сторибрук, - сердито отвечает она, - по сути, это вообще не имеет никакого смысла._

_Какая разница – с кем я буду делить постель?!_

_\- Ты правда думаешь так?_

_\- Нил… - потирая виски, она закрывает глаза, - прошу тебя, я провела в этом состоянии «между вами» весь предыдущий год, дай  мне передышку!_

_\- Да, наверное, стоит, - невесело усмехается он, - ты ведь еще одного кандидата привела, да с форой!_

_\- Ничего не меняется оттого, что мне сообщили, что он – моя Судьба! Это всего лишь слова… - пытается спорить Эмма._

_\- Но вы уже были вместе! – не соглашается Нил, - более того, ты его любила. И не возражай мне, Эмма, я – знаю тебя!_

_\- Как долго, Нил? – вскочив на ноги, Эмма нависает над ним, - сколько августу пришлось тебя уговаривать – день, неделю – сколько?_

_\- Пять минут… - ровным тоном отвечает он, - у Августа ушло на это не больше пяти минут…_

_\- Тогда не пытайся учить меня жить, - снова садясь рядом с ним, отзывается она, - неважно, что я и Чейз были обручены, так хотели наши семьи, но – все изменилось и уже ничего не значит._

_\- А… Киллиан? – все-таки спрашивает Нил. Эмма в ответ лишь выразительно пожимает плечами._

 

         - Ты не услышишь меня сейчас, - присев рядом, Чейз рассматривает новоявленную подругу со смесью робости и нежности, - это, пожалуй, только к лучшему… Мой отец всегда считал, что Предназначения избежать нельзя. Оно настигнет – тогда, когда уже перестаешь ожидать удара. Он рассказал мне – о нас, в день моего совершеннолетия и да, когда мы встретились в Бостоне, я уже знал, кто ты. И сейчас ты, конечно, захочешь убить меня еще раз, - он улыбается, - но и вашу встречу с Нилом организовал, кажется, тоже я… Вы могли встретиться тогда и с нашим капитаном, но мне показалось, что ты и Бэй… Вы оба были так одиноки, оба нуждались в ком-то… Прости юного и самонадеянного Таймлорда, возомнившего себя  Вершителем Судеб. Мне быстро указали мое место, приведя Августа в вашу жизнь…

 

         _Прошлое так отчетливо всплывает в памяти, словно его нарочно кто-то вытягивает на свет – Талахасси, тюрьма, Генри… Бостон… «Сегодня – вторник…»._

_\- Я не хочу ждать до следующего… - бормочет Эмма, понимая, что осталась в тумане совсем одна. – Нил!_

 

 

 

         - Так, и что дальше? – вопрошает уже в который раз Киллиан самого себя, потому что голос в голове отчего-то заткнулся, а туманная тропинка закончилась, упираясь в стену все из того же тумана, словно завесой отделяющей ничто от ничто. Облако расходится так неожиданно, что пират невольно отступает на пару шагов, вглядываясь в то, что впереди. Бэйфайера он находит лишь тогда, когда тот проходит мимо с весьма индифферентным видом.

\- Эй, Бэй! – он успевает перехватить его прежде, чем тот скроется среди таких же, как он,  призраков, не замечающих друг друга.

\- Киллиан… - удивление почти не слышится в голосе. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Пришел за тобой, пошли… - он тянет его назад, но тот не двигается с места.

\- Зачем? Мне не к кому возвращаться…

\- А как же твой отец? – сдает первую карту Крюк, - конечно, я не поклонник Крокодила, но он плохо переживает твою смерть.

\- У него есть с кем утешиться, - не сдается Нил.

\- А Генри? – Киллиан делает еще шаг, - он и так все детство черт знает с кем провел…

\- Как и я, - неожиданно улыбается Бэй, - к тому же, у Генри есть Дэвид и мой отец… да и ты, наконец. У него не будет недостатка в воспитателях и защитниках.

\- Да что я тебя уламываю, как девственницу в портовом баре! – крюком притянув его ближе, он вырубает Нила и, перекидывая через плечо и неся назад, бормочет, - захотеть вернуться… незавершенное дело… Вернемся – у тебя их будет немеряно!


	4. Epilogue

** Эпилог **

 

***

         Проснувшись, Эмма рывком садится, оглядываясь… - Вот черт! Что я делаю… здесь? – подразумевая свою квартиру в Сторибруке и Джонса, безмятежно храпящего рядом. Чувство дежа вю не проходит, кажется, что все это уже было… недавно совсем…

\- Свон? – сонный голос позади – ну так и есть, было… - Ты чего в такую рань вскочила… - щурясь спросонья, бормочет Киллиан, пристраиваясь рядом. – У нас есть время, чтобы еще пару раз опробовать твою койку на прочность…

\- Мы были на твоем корабле… - невпопад бормочет она, легко отталкивая романтично-настроенного пирата.

\- На Роджере? – мычит тот, больше интересуясь расположением родинок у нее на шее, чем разговором, - корабль в гавани, мистер Сми следит, чтобы все было готово к отплытию в пятницу… После вчерашней прогулки с Бэем и Генри там полный кавардак… твой Генри, кстати…

Развернувшись, Эмма впивается быстрым поцелуем ему в губы, прерывая этот треп, он, реагируя мгновенно, заваливает ее на постель.

\- Если это – попытка меня отвлечь, Свон… - нависнув над ней, он смотрит на ее губы, - то она провалилась…

\- Это как посмотреть… - совсем не романтичным тоном произносит она, проворно выбираясь из-под него, - если это – реальность, то что же было сейчас?

\- Тебе приснился сон, - садясь рядом, ворчит он, - так бывает, когда спишь… Что? Не веришь – спроси у своей мамочки, она у тебя в плане сновидений – профессионал…

\- Спроси у отца… - бормочет Эмма, поднимая взгляд на нахохлившегося Киллиана, - ты сказал – с Бэем…

\- А? Когда? А-а! Вот ты о чем… Все время забываю… Вчера Нил и Генри были у меня на корабле, я их по бухте катал. Надеюсь, от  Береговой охраны претензий не поступало в офис шерифа? А, шериф? – игриво толкнув ее плечом, Киллиан снова обнимает ее, осторожно притягивая на себя, - Эмма…

\- Здесь – все  неправильно, - делает вывод она, не спеша освободиться, - значит, это часть сна или комы… и мы все еще на твоем корабле, в прошлом, вместе с Чейзом пытаемся спасти Нила…

\- Стоп… Кто такой – Чейз? – убрав волосы от ее лица, Джонс заглядывает в глаза, - и откуда мы должны спасать твоего … нашего Бэя?

Вздохнув, Эмма принимается пересказывать ему события последних дней и, чем дольше говорит, тем явственней проступает удивление на лице Джонса.

\- Дорогуша, по-моему, ты  слишком много выпила … ай! Чаю, я хотел сказать – чай в кафешке, у Бабушки он всегда какой-то странный, может – на грибочках…

\- Иди ты, Крюк, со своими шуточками! – с досадой отзывается она.

\- Хорошо, не буду… - приняв серьезный вид, покладисто соглашается он. – Что тебя тревожит – Бэй? С ним все хорошо, он жив-здоров. Крокодил тут чуть всех на атомы не развеял, когда узнал, что Бэй – почти за гранью… Динь-Динь успела, они с Голубой Феей исправили ситуацию с двойственностью. Ты ни в чем не виновата, Свон, у нас – у всех нас, все хорошо…

\- И мы – были в прошлом, с тобой? – она хмурится, пытаясь отделить одни воспоминания от других, но те ускользают, наслаиваясь, словно приливная волна…

\- Были и вернулись, и ты – стала старшей сестрой… Мы справились с очередной злобной родственницей Регины,  а ты притащила из прошлого жену Робина… Ты помнишь?  - он уже с тревогой вглядывается в неспокойное ее лицо.

Эмма кивает, стараясь выглядеть – как обычно… Она – помнит… А еще – помнит и второе путешествие, Алису и Валета, замок Таймлордов на острове, где время застыло, Нила и небытие междумирья… И Чейза… Его она тоже помнит…

 

 

         Мощный мотор крупного автомобиля сыто урчит, рассекая темноту, водитель улыбается, разглядывая открывающийся перед внутренним взором хитросплетенный узор человеческих судеб… Ему нужна лишь одна – та, за которой он следует с давних пор, та, ради которой он нарушил правила Таймлордов и вернул сущность из небытия, изменив реальность… лишь ей оставив память нетронутой…

 

         _\- Чейз… - корабль уже набрал изрядную скорость и от места разлома не осталось и следа на горизонте. Все еще не пришедшего в себя оттого, что вернулся  Нила капитан увел в одну из кают, доверив управление Эмме._

_\- Не нужно… - качает головой тот, безмятежно улыбаясь в ответ на ее явное недовольство, - ты не должна мне ничего, Эмма… Я лишь исправил свои ошибки… А все, что касается Предназначения… - не закончив, он пожимает плечами._

_\- Мы взрослые люди, Чейз, - она очень старается говорить то – что надо, - и оба понимаем, что обручение во младенчестве… всего лишь дань – традициям, жизненному укладу, специфике… Дэвид искал сильного союзника, ведь Регина… а твой отец…_

_\- Кэмерон… - ему, как всегда, достаточно лишь взять ее за руку, чтобы ее нервозность и вздрюченность куда-то испарились… Он улыбается, ловя ее взгляд, - сегодня – вторник…_

 

Фары выхватывают из темноты стелющееся под колеса шоссе  и щит при въезде в город  «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук»…


End file.
